Harry Potter und die Fackel der Erinnerung
by Hermine H
Summary: Harry Potter beginnt sein sechstes Schuljahr ..... Veränderungen ..... Freunde ..... Hoffnung
1. Treaser

Treaser  
  
Vergangenheit ..... Gegenwart ..... Zukunft  
  
Vertrauen ..... Verleumdung ..... Liebe ..... Hass ..... Freunde ..... Trauer ..... Einsamkeit ..... Hoffnung ..... Entscheidung ..... Hilfe ..... Abenteuer ..... Glück ..... Bürde ..... Last ..... Schicksal ..... Krieg ..... Verrat ..... Vernichtung ..... Leid  
  
„Bitte was?"..... „Das kann nicht sein! Unmöglich!"..... „Sagen Sie das noch einmal."..... „Woher wissen wir, dass das (nicht) stimmt?" ..... „Bist du verrückt?"..... Warum hast du das getan?"..... „Erzähle mir die Wahrheit." ..... „Ich glaube dir."..... „Wir werden unser Bestes tun." ..... „Verräter!" ..... „Dies ist dein letzter Tag – Stirb!"..... „Was ist passiert?"  
  
Unmöglich? Kenne ich dieses Wort? Nichts ist unmöglich, wenn man nur an das Mögliche glaubt.  
  
Jeder sollte das Gefühl eines ihn-liebenden Menschen kennen, sonst hat die Person nie richtig gelebt.  
  
Was ist, wenn Menschen die man mag verschwinden und dann wieder auftauchen? Wem kann man in so einer schrecklichen Zeit überhaupt noch trauen?  
  
Glaube an dich selbst, dann wirst du die Wahrheit erkennen!  
  



	2. Wieder zu Hause

> Kapitel 1: Wieder Zu Hause  
  
Harry lag in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Er erinnerte sich gerade an die Geschehnisse im vergangen Jahr. Harry sah die ganze Zeit die Bilder vor sich, wie Sirius elegant durch den Bogen fiel und Bellatrix über ihn lachte. Harry wollte es nicht glauben – Sirius ist tot, dass konnte einfach nicht sein, dass dürfte einfach nicht sein. Harry rannen stille Tränen die Wangen hinunter, aber er wischte sie sich schnell wieder weg.
> 
> Plötzlich wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, jemand ist in sein Zimmer gestürzt. „Ich habe dich schon die ganze Zeit gerufen! Hörst du etwa schon schlecht?", schrie Onkel Vernon. Harry rührte sich nicht.
> 
> „Ich rede mit dir Bursche!"Wieder keine Reaktion.
> 
> Vernon ging hinüber zu Harrys Bett und schrie: „Beeil dich endlich. Wir warten nicht ewig mit dem Essen, wenn du nicht kommst gibt es nichts mehr für dich!"
> 
> „Ist mir doch egal", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Onkel, dieser schien aber ganz und gar nicht begeistert.
> 
> „Du kommst jetzt mit runter und keine Widerrede", sagte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.
> 
> Widerwillig stand Harry auf und gesellte sich zu seiner Tante, seinem Cousin und zu seinem Onkel an den Tisch.
> 
> „Dudley, wie war die Schule?", fragte Tante Petunia bittersüß. „Das haben die schon so oft gefragt, dass das ziemlich nervend ist", dachte sich Harry.
> 
> „Toll! Ich habe ja die Schulmeisterschaft im Boxen gewonnen und alle haben applaudiert", antwortete er. „Das weiß doch schon jeder", dachte sich Harry weiter. „Gleich kommt er wieder damit, dass er ein Mädchen kennen gelernt hat. Wen interessiert denn dass schon? Natürlich Onkel und Tante. Für sie war Dudley der Prinz."
> 
> „ ... sie hat mir gerade einen Brief geschrieben und gefragt, ob sie nicht einmal herkommen darf."Harry war schockiert. Noch so ein Monster wie Dudley?
> 
> „Natürlich Schatz. Dein Vater und ich würden uns über den Besuch der reizenden, jungen Dame freuen. Nicht war Vernon?", fragte Tante Petunia an ihren Mann gewandt.
> 
> „Natürlich Sohnemann. Wann hat denn, ach wie heißt sie noch mal?"
> 
> „Stacey, Dad", antwortete Dudley.
> 
> „Ja, ja, Stacey. Wann hat sie denn vor zu kommen?"
> 
> „Keine Ahnung, sie hat gesagt, dass ich ihr schreiben soll, wann sie kommen kann."
> 
> „Hmmm ..... Nächste Woche ist nicht gut, da kommt Magda für eine Woche", sagte er und mit einem drohenden Blick schaute er Harry an. „Du wirst dich dieses Mal benehmen verstanden? Oder du stirbst!"
> 
> Harry hatte nicht richtig zugehört und so wurde Onkel Vernons Gesicht immer roter. Harry konnte ihn manchmal ziemlich wütend machen.
> 
> „Hast du mich verstanden? Nicht noch einmal so ein Vorfall wie vor drei Jahren. Kapiert?", schrie er jetzt.
> 
> „Ja schon klar", antwortete Harry beiläufig. So schreckliche Nachrichten hätte er wirklich nie erwartet.
> 
> „Und wenn du nicht sagst, dass du nach St. Brutus gehst und dass auch noch unglaubhaft klingt, werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen."
> 
> „Das würde meine Freunde aber nicht freuen. Du hast sie kenn gelernt?", fragte Harry mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Wie konnte Onkel Vernon den Vorfall am Bahnhof vergessen. Diese Leute haben ihm und seiner Familie gedroht und sie auch noch vor anderen Passanten blamiert. Und der mit dem Auge war der Schlimmste von allen. Wie konnten sie es wagen ihm, Vernon Dursley zu drohen?
> 
> Harry wusste was sich im Kopf seines Onkels abspielte. Harry hatte jetzt einen Trumpf im Ärmel, den er jederzeit ausspielen konnte.
> 
> „Onkel Vernon, was hast du?", fragte Harry. Fragen im Hause der Dursleys waren strengstens verboten und Harry wusste das nur zu gut, aber da er Onkel Vernon jetzt an Moody und die anderen erinnert hatte, würde er es nicht wagen Harry zu bestrafen.
> 
> „Nichts, aber wenn die auch nur ansatzweise hier aufkreuzen sollten und Magda oder einer der Nachbarn das mitbekommt, kannst du dich von deiner ‚Schule' verabschieden", sagte er. Harry entging der missbillige Unterton nicht.
> 
> „Du kannst mich nicht fernhalten. Sie werden schon einen Weg finden um mich von hier weg zuholen", fauchte Harry und wurde immer wütender.
> 
> „Also zurück zum Thema Tante Magda", versuchte Tante Petunia das Gespräch zu besänftigen.
> 
> „Ja, Magda. Benimm dich in ihrer Gegenwart", sagte Vernon etwas ruhiger.
> 
> „Das hast du schon erwähnt", warf Harry ein. Dudley folgte mit Begeisterung diesem Gespräch. Er liebte es, wenn Harry zur Schnecke gemacht wurde.
> 
> „Es hat mich viel Überredung und Zeit gekostet, sie zu überreden, dass sie wieder hierher kommt. Ich will nicht, dass dir das noch einmal passiert. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"
> 
> „Ja. Dann sag' ihr auch, dass sie mich nicht ärgern soll oder ..."
> 
> „Es gibt kein ‚oder' Junge", sagte Onkel Vernon aufbrausend.
> 
> „Vernon beruhige dich. Wir werden ja sehen wie er sich benimmt", warf Tante Petunia ein.
> 
> „Ich? Ich soll mich benehmen? Ich benehme mich immer, aber von ihr?", antwortete Harry. Harry wusste, dass er nicht so über ein Familienmitglied der Dursleys reden durfte, aber dass war Harry völlig egal.
> 
> „Schau dass sie mich in Ruhe lässt und ich verspreche, dass ich nichts tun werde", sagte Harry, noch bevor Onkel Vernon auf die Bemerkung eingehen konnte.
> 
> „In Ordnung, aber wehe ..."
> 
> „Schon klar", antwortete Harry, um das Gespräch zu beenden.
> 
> „Also, wann kann Stacey denn kommen?", fragte Dudley, der es anscheinend überhaupt nicht mochte, wenn man ihn nicht beachtete.
> 
> „Ja also", Onkel Vernon überlegte angestrengt, was bei ihm sehr komisch aussah, denn sein Gesicht verzog sich ziemlich, naja, es war eher eine Art Grimasse als ein Gesicht. „In zwei Wochen könnte sie kommen, Duddywutz", antwortete Tante Petunia.
> 
> „Nenn mich nicht ‚Duddywutz'", antwortete Dudley gereizt.
> 
> „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich seine Mutter.
> 
> Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, ging Dudley hinaus in den Flur, um seinen Freundin Stacey anzurufen. Harry räumte derweilen den Tisch ab. Onkel Vernon ging ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher ein und Tante Petunia las die Zeitung.
> 
> „Petunia, komm schnell her, dass musst du dir ansehen!"


	3. Erklärung

> > > > > **_Kapitel 2: Erklärung_**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **__**
>>>>> 
>>>>> „Was ist los Vernon?", fragte Tante Petunia besorgt.  
Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und ging auch ins Wohnzimmer. Keiner schien auch nur Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Glück für ihn, denn dieses Mal konnte er sich die Nachrichten auch ansehen, ohne das er weggeschickt wurde, denn die Nachrichten schienen nicht gut zu sein und bei wichtigen Nachrichten, war es den Dursleys egal, wer bei ihnen im Wohnzimmer war.  
„Sie haben es gerade in der Vorschau gebracht", sagte Vernon. „Mysteriöse Vorkommnisse, überall in England, sogar in den USA."  
„Was kann denn .....", wollte Tante Petunia fragen, doch sie wurde schon von Onkel Vernon unterbrochen.  
„Sei still. Die Nachrichten fangen an."  
Dudley und Petunia setzten sich zu Onkel Vernon auf die Couch, um dem Nachrichtensprecher zu lauschen.  
„ ..... Heute sind in der ganzen Welt mysteriöse Vorkommnisse geschehen. Wir haben keine Ahnung was passiert ist, aber hier soweit Informationen, die wir Ihnen geben können: Menschen sind auf spurlose Weise verschwunden, manche wurden sogar tot aufgefunden. Das Mysteriöse an der ganzen Sache ist, dass die Toten keinerlei Verletzungen aufweisen. Die Gerichtsmediziner haben uns berichtet, dass sich die Toten, zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes in bester Verfassung befanden. Alle waren kerngesund.  
Als man die Toten fand, sah man auch ein komisches Symbol am Himmel schweben. Ein Amateur-Filmer hat Aufnahmen gemacht, die wir Ihnen nicht vorenthalten wollen!", sagte er Sprecher und der Film wurde gezeigt.  
Harry klappte der Mund nach unten, er konnte es nicht glauben, es konnte nicht das sein, was es scheint zu sein. Aber es ist es – Voldemorts Zeichen, der grüne Totenkopf aus dem eine Schlange herauskam.  
„Diese Bilder, welche Sie soeben mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben, wurden auf der ganzen Welt gesehen. Wir möchten Sie bitten, uns zu informieren, falls sie etwas über dieses Mysterium wissen. Die Telefonnummer finden Sie unten eingeblendet. Die Polizei und wir bitte die Bevölkerung in keine Panik zu geraten. „Wir werden das Beste tun, um die Täter so schnell wie möglich hinter Gittern zu bringen!"Diesen Satz, sagte unser Premieminster Tony Blair. Im Anschluss finden Sie noch weitere Informationen, wo die Vorkommnisse stattfanden. Die Bewohner dieser Gegenden möchten wir bitten, sich nicht mehr zu oft im Freien aufzuhalten.  
Nun zu anderen Informationen ....."  
Onkel Vernon stellte den Fernseher aus, er und die anderen Dursleys waren kreidebleich und der Schock stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Plötzlich drehte sich Onkel Vernon zu Harry um.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Harry, um sich schon vorzeitig zu verteidigen, aber er wusste, dass es in diesem Moment keine Chance gab heimlich zu verschwinden.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung? Das hat doch irgendetwas mit deiner Sippschaft zu tun", sagte Onkel Vernon, sein Gesicht wurde immer roter und Wut schäumte in ihm auf.  
„Das hat nichts mit meiner Sippschaft zu tun", antwortete Harry.  
„Ach nein? Und warum stirbt man dann so plötzlich wo man doch kerngesund war? Diese Vorkommnisse schauen wirklich so aus, als hättet ihr etwas damit zu tun", schrie Onkel Vernon.  
„Vernon, beruhige dich", sagte Tante Petunia.
>>>>> 
>>>>> „Sag mir endlich was das war!", schrie Onkel Vernon weiter, ohne auf seine Frau zu hören. „Ich weiß, dass du irgendetwas darüber weißt, also sag es endlich."  
„Schön, wenn du es genau wissen willst!", schrie Harry ebenfalls zurück.  
„In diesem Ton redest du nicht mit mir", schrie Onkel Vernon Harry an.  
„Du aber auch nicht", antwortete Harry.  
„Was habe ich eben gesagt, Junge?", fragte Onkel Vernon aufbrausend.  
„Dann erzähle ich es dir eben halt nicht", sagte Harry und wollte schon aus dem Wohnzimmer gehen, als Onkel Vernon ihn am Handgelenk packte und ihn zurück in den Raum schleppte.  
„Erzähl schon!"  
„In Ordnung, wenn du es so willst!", sagte Harry.  
„Ja ich will es so. Also wird's bald?", drängte Onkel Vernon.  
„Ich habe euch letztes Jahr erzählt, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist ....."  
„Das wissen wir, weiter."  
„Jetzt unterbrich mich nicht. Ich habe euch also erzählt, dass Voldemort zurück gekehrt ist und das Symbol, dass ihr da eben im Fernsehen gesehen habt, ist sein, wie soll ich sagen, ach ja, Markenzeichen. Dieses Symbole ‚malen' seine Anhänger oder besser gesagt Todesser, wenn sie gefoltert oder getötet haben. Wenn man sein Symbol sieht, weiß man, was geschehen ist. Voldemort tötet und foltert nur zum Spaß."  
Harry konnte es nicht glauben, er klärte die Dursleys gerade über Voldemort und seine Anhänger auf. Was war hier los? Harry dachte sich, dass er im falschen Film sei. Die Dursleys starrten ihn an.  
„Der tötet Menschen wirklich nur zum Spaß, ja?", fragte Onkel Vernon, der sichtlich berührt schien. Harry sah etwas in seinen Augen, dass er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, es schien und es war in diesem Moment sicher, Onkel Vernon hatte – Angst.  
„Ja", antwortet Harry.  
„Und ...."  
„Und was?", fragte Harry.  
„Ich meine als ..... was ich meine ist ..... ich meine, der ist doch ein Verrückter. Wer tötet schon zum Spa", Onkel Vernon kämpfte sichtlich um seine Worte.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung was ihm daran so Spaß macht", antwortete Harry.  
„Du hast doch gesagt, dass er deine Eltern getötet hat", mischte sich Tante Petunia ein. Harry war überrascht, dass sie das noch wusste.  
„Ja", sagte Harry etwas bedrückt. Einige Minuten herrschte vollkommene Stille. Als Tante Petunia plötzlich sagte.  
„In der Zeitung stand, dass ein gewisser Sirius Black gestorben sei. Das war doch dein Pate, oder?", fragte sie.  
„Ja", Harry konnte nichts machen, aber seine Stimme schien zu versagen.  
„Dieser verrückte Massenmörder?", warf Onkel Vernon ein.  
„Er war kein Massenmörder. Er war der beste Freund meiner Elter und wegen einem Verbrechen, dass ein Andere begangen hat, wurde er ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Er saß zwölf Jahre unschuldig hinter Gittern und jeder behauptet er sei ein Massenmörder", schrie Harry und war nicht mehr Herr seiner Stimme.  
„Jetzt schrei nicht so", fauchte Onkel Vernon. Bevor er Harry aufhalten konnte, stürmte dieser aus dem Zimmer und rannte die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
Im Zimmer angekommen, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und begann zu schluchzen, er hoffte nur inständig, dass keiner der Dursleys in sein Zimmer kam und ihn in diesem Zustand sah.  
Harry hörte irgendetwas am Fenster und blickte dorthin. Er sah eine Eule, bei näherem betrachtet sah er eine weiße Schneeeule – seine Hedwig.


	4. Neue Nachrichten

> > Kapitel 3: Neue Nachrichten  
  
Er ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Hedwig hatte einen Brief um ihr Bein gebunden.   
„Von wem ist der Hedwig?", fragte er seine Eule und streichelte dabei über ihr Gefieder. Sie schuhute leise.   
Harry gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und entrollte das Pergament.  
  
_Hallo Harry,   
Du hast, glaube ich, schon von den Geschehnissen gehört, die überall vorgefallen sind. Du weißt ja auch den Grund, warum wir dich nicht so früh von den Dursleys holen konnten und können. Du musst noch drei Wochen bei ihnen verharren, aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir dich dann sofort holen werden.   
Wir werden jetzt immer in deiner Nähe sein und falls was passieren sollte, können wir sofort eingreifen. Ein paar vom Orden halten sich bei Mrs. Figg auf. Falls du Hilfe benötigst, weißt du, wo du uns finden kannst. Oder informiere uns einfach auf dem üblichen Weg.   
Stell ja nichts Dummes an Harry. Wenn es möglich ist, bleib bitte im Haus und verlasse es nur, wenn es sich um einen Notfall handelt.  
  
Remus Lupin_  
  
Harry war irgendwie enttäuscht. Er hatte sich erhofft, dass er dieses Mal früher geholt würde, aber anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt.   
Harry grübelte einen Moment nach und hatte sich überlegt, ob er nicht zu Mrs. Figg gehen sollte und schauen sollte, wer dort war. Harry besann sich aber eines bessern und blieb in seinem Zimmer. Er legte das Pergament zur Seite und wollte schon eine Antwort schreiben, als eine weitere Eule in sein Zimmer geschwebt kam.   
Es war keine gewöhnliche Eule, bei näherem Betrachten, sah er, dass es eine formelle Eule war. Sie hatte einen Brief bei sich. Harry nahm sich den Brief und bot der Eule etwas zu trinken an und gab ihr zur Belohnung einen Eulenkeks.   
Harry nahm den Brief zur Hand. Der Umschlag war formell, als Harry genau hinschaute, erkannte er ein Wappen. Das Wappen war nicht von Hogwarts, aber Harry wurde sofort klar, dass es das Wappen vom Zaubereiministerium war. Natürlich konnte es nicht von Hogwarts sein, seine Briefe von Hogwarts bekam er eigentlich immer erst an seinem Geburtstag.   
Harry öffnete das Pergament vorsichtig. Als er es geöffnet hatte begann er zu lesen:  
  
_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,   
wir möchten Ihnen gerne Ihre Ergebnisse der ZAGs mitteilen. Insgesamt haben Sie 10,5 ZAGs. Ihre ZAGs setzen sich wie folgt zusammen:  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen   
Verwandlungen: Ohnegleichen   
Zaubertränke: Erwartungen übertroffen   
Zauberkunst: Erwartungen übertroffen   
Geschichte der Zauberei: Annehmbar   
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen   
Astronomie: Annehmbar   
Wahrsagen: Schlecht  
  
Mit diesen Ergebnissen, sind Sie einer der besten Schüler, die dieses Jahr ihre ZAGs absolviert haben.   
Wir teilen Ihnen zudem auch mit, dass Sie in den Ferien auch Magie benutzen dürfen. Diese Ergebenheit ist durch die in letzter Zeit geschehnen Dinge erfolgt. Wir bitten Sie aber inständig Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten nicht auszunutzen und nur anzuwenden, wenn es der Zustand erfordert. Magie darf auch vor Muggeln gebraucht werden, aber nicht zu gemeinen Zwecken.   
Wir wünschen Ihnen noch einen schönen Sommer.  
  
Griselda Marchbanks   
Abteilung für Magische Tests   
Zaubereiministerium_  
  
Harry las sich den Brief noch ein paar Mal durch. „Nein, dass kann nicht sein", dachte sich Harry. „Ich benötige doch ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke, ohne das, kann ich nicht Auror werden und wie McGonagall gesagt hat, nimmt Snape niemanden ohne ein Ohnegleichen in seinen UTZ-Kurs auf."  
Harry war etwas enttäuscht, aber er musste sich etwas überlegen, er wollte seinen Traum erfüllen.   
Es klopfte an der Tür und zu Harrys Überraschung war es Tante Petunia.   
„Was suchst du hier?", fragte Harry. Er wollte nichts so unfreundlich fragen, aber er war etwas sauer.   
„Wenn es so ist gehe ich wieder", sagte sie.   
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen", antwortete Harry.   
„Schon in Ordnung", sagte sie.   
Harry fragte sich, was bloß in sie gefahren war. Sie war sonst nicht so freundlich zu ihm.   
„Du mochtest diesen Sirius Black, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. Harry nickte nur still und schaut an die Decke. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, freiwillig war Tante Petunia noch nie in sein Zimmer gekommen.   
„Kanntest du ihn?", fragte Harry schließlich.   
„Ja, ich habe ihn einmal kennen gelernt. Deine Mutter wurde von ihm und deinem Vater besucht", antwortete sie, aber diese Erinnerung und vor allem, dass sie es aussprechen musste, kostete sie große Überwindung.   
„Warum hast du mir dann nie etwas über ihn und meine Familie erzählt?", fragte Harry und sah sie dabei fragend an. Sie allerdings schaute stumm auf den Boden, nicht mit sich selbst einig, ob sie es ihm sagen soll oder nicht. Schließlich und endlich sagte sie:   
„Ich wollte es dir nicht erzählen. Ich wusste, dass du eines Tages die Wahrheit herausfinden würdest, aber ich wollte dir nicht zumuten, dass du weißt, dass der Grund, warum deine Eltern gestorben sind, der war, dass der beste Freund sie verraten hatte."   
„Woher weißt du, dass Sirius meine Eltern verraten hat? Dich hat das doch nie interessiert."   
„Du irrst dich. An dem Tag an dem du an unsere Türschwelle abgesetzt wurdest, war ein Brief dabei. In dem Brief habe ich gelesen, was geschehen war .....", sie hielt inne, sie konnte oder wollte nicht weiter reden.   
„Und?", drängte sie Harry.   
„Egal, dass ist jetzt auch egal", sagte sie.   
„Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit", sagte Harry etwas säuerlich.   
„Frage jemand anderen. Ich bin nicht die Richtige die ....."   
„Nie erfahre ich etwas. Egal was es ist, wenn es sich um mich dreht, bin ich der Letzte der etwas erfährt", schrie Harry. Tante Petunia wirkte irgendwie geschockt. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte: „Wenn du es wirklich wissen möchtest, dann folge mir."


	5. Tante Petunias Geheimnis

> > > > Kapitel 4: Tante Petunias Geheimnis  
  
Zuerst wusste Harry nicht Recht was er tun sollte. Nach einem kleinen Kampf mit sich selbst, erhob er sich von seinem Bett: „So schlimm konnte es gar nicht sein", dachte er sich.   
Tante Petunia ging mit ihm bis ans Ende des Ganges. Als sie vor der Wand standen, fragte sich Harry, ob sie weiß, was sie tut. Als Harry zur Decke blickte, erkannte er eine Schnur die von dort herunter hing.   
Tante Petunia griff nach diesem Seil und zog es herunter. Eine Treppe erschien und Harry wurde schlagartig klar was das war, aber was will sie bloß am Dachboden? Harry starrte sie an, aber sie warb die Blicke ab.   
Harry kannte den Eingang zum Dachboden, aber er hatte ihn noch nie betreten.   
Als die Treppe den Boden vor ihren Füßen berührt hatte, betrat Tante Petunia die Treppe und stieg sie empor.  
„Kommst du?", fragte sie auf einmal. Harry wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, ihm war kurz nicht klar, was er hier sucht.   
„Ja", antwortete er schlicht. Er tat es ihr gleich und ging die Stufen hinauf. Oben angekommen sah Harry sich einmal um, aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Es war stockdunkel, obwohl draußen gerade die Sonne schien. Die Morgensonne war doch etwas besonderes, aber hier herinnen konnte man nichts davon spüren. Harry sah nicht einmal seine Tante.   
Tante Petunia hatte nach dem Schalter gesucht, der das Licht am Dachboden einschaltet. Nach einer Weile des Suchens, hat sie ihn gefunden und das Licht brannte, aber Licht konnte man es nicht gerade nennen, es war ziemlich spärlich und schwach. Man konnte zwar etwas sehen, aber nur gerade so viel, dass man nicht über irgendetwas hinüber stolperte.   
Harry hatte sich gerade überlegt, ob das nicht die Abstellkammer der Dursleys war, so wie es dort aussah. Lauter altes Zeug: Spielsachen von Dudley, kaputt versteht sich, alte Kleidung, Kisten bei denen man nicht wusste, was es war, denn sie waren ziemlich mit Staub überzogen. Jetzt wurde es Harry schlagartig bewusst, dass man hier deshalb nicht so viel sehen konnte, es war einer der Gründe warum das Licht so schlecht war, überall schwebten Stauwolken herum. Harry nahm es für einen Moment die Luft. Harry fragte sich was ihnen da bloß eingefallen ist, als sie das Fenster zugenagelt hatten.   
Harry sah sich um und hielt nach Tante Petunia Ausschau, aber er konnte sie nicht sehen. „Was sucht sie eigentlich?", fragte sich Harry. Er wollte um jeden Preis wissen, was so wichtig ist. Harry hörte ein Gerumpel.   
Tante Petunia hatte sich zu Kisten gekniet und suchte etwas, aber anscheinend wusste sie selber nicht so genau nach was sie suchte. Tante Petunia schaute jede Kiste und Schachtel einzeln an um ja nichts zu übersehen. Anscheinend wollte sie etwas finden, dass sie an der Form oder dem Muster erkennen konnte, aber durch diese schrecklich, dicke Staubschicht, in das jedes Stück gehüllt war, wurde es eine Plagerei.   
Harry dachte nach und plötzlich kam ihm in der Gedanke, dass er Onkel Vernon und Dudley nicht gehört hatte. Heute war ein Fußballspiel, das sie sich immer zusammen ansahen und man sie dabei eigentlich nicht überhören konnte.   
„Tante Petunia?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.   
„Hmmm?", gab diese zur Antwort, was Harry als ‚Was?' bezeichnete.   
„Wo sind eigentlich Dudley und Onkel Vernon?"   
Tante Petunia überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Sie sind bei einem Freund von Dudley und schauen sich dort das Spiel an."   
Harry wusste, dass es sie Überwindung kostete, ihm eine Frage zu beantworten, aber was war bloß mit ihr los? Sonst hatte sie sich auch nicht so benommen. Sie war irgendwie komplett anderes. Harry wollte wissen was in sie gefahren war, ließ es aber dann bleiben.   
„Endlich", sagte Tante Petunia.   
Mittlerweile waren sie eine halbe Stunde am Dachboden. Harry war gespannt, was sie gesucht hatte. Es schien ihr sehr wichtig zu sein, denn Tante Petunia suchte ununterbrochen. Als sie sich erhob, hielt sie etwas in der Hand und ging auf Harry zu.   
Harry fühlte sich gar nicht gut. Die Luft dort oben schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.   
Sie kam auf Harry zu und gab ihm die mittel große Schachtel. Harry schaute sie fragend an was das sollte.  
„Schau dir den Inhalt an, dann wirst du schon sehen", antwortete sie auf seinen fragenden Blick.   
„Aber was genau .....", setzte Harry an, aber er wurde unterbrochen.   
„Das wirst du dann schon sehen, wie gesagt."Tante Petunia ging zu Treppe und wollte gerade hinunter gehen, als sie sich noch einmal zu Harry umdrehte und ihm sagte: „Falls du etwas brauchst, sage es einfach."   
Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gesagt? Was war in diesem Haus los. Alle waren irgendwie so freundlich und Tante Petunia hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass er sie fragen könnte, wenn er etwas benötigt. Er hatte mit den Dursleys sogar über Voldemort und seine Anhänger geredet. Harry überlegte dann noch hin und er.  
„Schließ dann wieder den Eingang zum Dachboden wenn du hinunter gehst", sagte sie noch kurz angebunden.   
Harry sah ihr noch nach und als er sie die andere Treppe runtergehen hörte, hatte er sich entschlossen, diese Schachtel in seinem Zimmer zu inspizieren.   
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss den Eingang und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.  
Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm die Schachtel zur Hand. Harry konnte eine kleine Auswölbung sehen, dass seiner Meinung nach sehr nach einer Blume aussah.   
Harry wischte den Staub weg und konnte dann eine wunderschön verzierte Schachtel sehen. Sie war aus hellem Ebenholz, mit schönen Holzschnitt und vielen weiteren Verzierungen, aber Harrys Blick blieb auf der Blume heften. Er überlegte was es für eine sein könnte, nach einem Brainstorming schoss es ihm ein wie ein Blitz – eine Lilie.   
Harry öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel und als er in das Innere der Schachtel blickte, konnte er Briefe, Photos und andere Gegenstände sehen. Harry war wirklich gespannt, aber warum hatte ihm Tante Petunia das gegeben. Es gehörte doch ihr oder nicht?   
Harry nahm eines der Photos in die Hand und konnte darauf sich bewegende Menschen erkennen. Es war also ein Zauberphoto, aber Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon hassen doch alles was mit Magie zu tun hat, warum haben sie ausgerechnet solche Photos?   
Bei näherem betrachten des Bildes, konnte Harry viele der Personen erkennen. Unter ihnen waren unter anderem Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, die Longbottoms und seine Eltern. Harry konnte erkennen, dass alle diese Leute lachten. Harry drehte das Bild um, um vielleicht ein Datum zu bekommen, aber er bekam mehr als das. Auf der Rückseite konnte er noch eine Botschaft erkennen:  
  
_Liebe Lily, Lieber James,   
ihr seid die wunderbarsten Menschen, die wir je kennen gelernt hatten. Auch in dieser schrecklichen Zeit findet ihr Zeit um Spaß zu haben.   
Eure Hochzeit war großartig und wir wünschen euch noch einmal alles Gute und hoffen, dass ihr das Leben noch lange genießen könnt.  
  
Eure Freunde_  
  
Harry konnte es nicht glauben, es war das Hochzeitsphoto seiner Eltern, mit den ganzen Menschen die dabei waren. Die Dursleys konnte er nicht erkennen, aber andere Personen, die er sehr wohl kannte.   
Die Personen grinsten alle und schauten so fröhlich. Harry wusste auch ungefähr von wann das Photo war, aber er war sich nicht genau sicher von welchem Datum.   
Harry nahm noch weitere Photos zur Hand und konnte viele weitere Bilder seiner Eltern finden. Es waren nicht nur sie, sondern auch andere Menschen, alle wirkten glücklich, nicht wissend, dass sie nicht mehr lange leben würden.   
Schnell verscheuchte Harry diesen Gedanken und holte einen der Briefe heraus. Harry wusste, dass das normalerweise nicht erlaubt ist, einfach einen Brief zu lesen, aber wieso hätte ihm Tante Petunia dann nur die Schachtel gegeben? Wenn sie nicht wollte, dass Harry sie bekommt, dann hätte er nicht einmal von ihr erfahren.   
Eine war in einer wunderschönen, gleichmäßigen Schrift geschrieben.  
  
_Liebe Petunia,   
wir möchten dich und Vernon zu unserer Hochzeit einladen. Ich hoffe, dass du die Streitigkeiten zwischen uns mittlerweile vergessen hast.  
Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr zu unserer Hochzeit kommen würdet. Datum und Ort der Hochzeit ist beigelegt.  
  
In Hoffnung, dass ihr kommen werdet   
Lily (und James)  
_  
Eine Einladung zur Hochzeit seiner Eltern? Warum hebt Tante Petunia solche Briefe auf. Harry saß noch eine Zeit lang so auf seinem Bett. Die meisten Briefe waren von Harrys Eltern und Freunden, die sie bekommen hatten. Harry begann zu schmunzeln, denn manche Sachen waren wirklich witzig.   
Als Harry zu einem Brief kam, als er ihn öffnete, war er in Muggelart geschrieben, dass heißt, auf keinem Pergament und mit keiner Feder.   
Harry nahm den Brief näher heran und begann zu lesen:  
  
_Liebe Petunia,   
diesen Brief schicke ich dir ganz normal, denn sonst würde ich dir einen Heuler schicken. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du mir die Schuld an dem Tod unserer Eltern gibst._  
  
Harry klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. War es das, warum Tante Petunia seine Mutter nie erwähnt hatte? Harry las weiter:  
  
_Ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie gestorben sind. Wenn es dich tröstet entschuldige ich mich bei dir, aber ich muss die Schuld nicht bei mir suchen.   
Du gibst dem Erstbesten für diesen Unfall die Schuld und in deinem Fall wäre ich das. Wieso sollte ich eigentlich am Tod unserer Eltern Schuld sein? Erkläre mir das bitte!   
Von deinem Brief ganz zu schweigen. So hast du nicht einmal geredet/geschrieben, als wir damals noch jünger waren. Das hat mich zutiefst enttäuscht und gekränkt. Ich fasse es nicht!  
Glaubst du etwa mich würde der Tod unserer Eltern nicht treffen? Du hast dich geirrt – Ich bin zutiefst traurig. Ich hoffe, dass du einmal einsehen wirst, dass ich nichts damit zu tun hatte.  
  
Deine Lily  
_  
„Das ist nicht möglich", flüsterte Harry das Papier an. Harry konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, wie sich seine Mutter fühlen musste, dass ihre eigene Schwester ihr die Schuld am Tode ihrer Eltern gab. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass Tante Petunia zu so etwas fähig, jemanden des Todes zu beschuldigen. Harry las sich den Brief noch ein paar Mal durch, aber dann legte er ihn beiseite und holte dann einen Gegenstand heraus, den Harry erkannte, aber er wusste im Moment nicht was es war. „Natürlich – wie konnte ich nur so bescheuert sein, dass ist ein Zeitumkehrer", dachte er sich und schlug sich für seinen lange Leitung auf den Kopf.   
Vorsichtig nahm Harry den Zeitumkehrer in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. Er würde ihn behalten und niemand, mit vielleicht ein paar ausnahmen, erzählen, was er gefunden und gelesen hatte.  
„Essen!", schrie jemand die Treppen hinauf.  
Harry hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass es schon Mittag war. Er war so in die Sachen seiner Eltern vertieft, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie schnell die Zeit verstrich.  
Harry ging die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche. Als Harry die Küche betrat, sah er nur Tante Petunia. Harry wollte gerade den Mund öffnen und sie fragen, wo Dudley und Onkel Vernon sind, aber sie sagte: „Sie stecken im Stau, sie werden aber bald hier sein. Sie haben gesagt, dass wir nicht mit dem Essen warten sollen."  
Tante Petunia richtete ihm das Essen und zu Harrys großer Überraschung, war der Teller komplett voll.  
„Danke", sagte Harry etwas verlegen, denn er hatte noch nie so viel auf einmal bekommen, dass müsste, nach seiner Erinnerung nach, ein Debüt sein.   
Als Harry gegessen hatte, nahm er seinen Teller und stellte in zur Abwasch und wollte gerade mit dem Abwasch beginnen, als ihm unbewusst eine Frage herausrutschte: „Warum hast du mir diese Schachtel nie gezeigt?"   
Tante Petunia antworte nicht gleich, sagte aber dann: „Vernon und ich hielten es für besser, wenn du nichts von allem erfahren hättest."   
Harry dachte über diese Antwort nach. Nie sagte ihm jemand etwas, aber was soll es, Harry war es gewohnt, dass ihn alle ignorierten, zu mindest in dem Sinne, falls er etwas wissen möchte.  
„Warum hast du meine Mutter gehasst? Sag mir die Wahrheit!"   
Harry war in diesem Moment die Dursley-Nummer-Eins-Regel egal: „Stelle nie Fragen!"Harry wollte endlich ein paar Antworten auf seine Fragen haben, die er schon so lange in sich trug. Petunia sagte nichts, doch Harry drängte sie weiter, aber sie gab ihm keine Antwort.   
„Hasst du sie deshalb, weil du glaubst, dass sie am Tod eure Eltern Schuld ist?", fragte Harry. Petunia schien über die Aussage sehr erschüttert.   
„Woher .....", stotterte sie.   
„Die Briefe", antwortete Harry schlicht. Harry erwartete keine weitere Antwort und es hatte keinen Sinn sie weiter zu löchern, deshalb wollte er auch gehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück.  
„Warte!", sie hielt einen Augenblick innen und Harry drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie starrte auf den Boden und begann zu sprechen. „Du hast Recht Harry, ich habe sie gehasst. Es war auch ihre Schuld das unsere Eltern gestorben waren oder zumindest teilweise."   
Harry wusste nicht was sie damit sagen wollte.   
„Eines Tages, es war glaube ich in Lilys siebten Schuljahr:  
Es war Weihnachten und Lily hatte beschlossen über Weihnachten in der Schule zu bleiben. Ihre Begründung war, dass ein Weihnachtsball stattfand und den wolle sie auf keinen Fall in der Welt verpassen. Frage mich nicht warum, sie wollte auf jeden Fall in der Schule bleib„, fügte sie hinzu, als sie merkte, dass Harry sie unterbrechen wollte, um etwas zu fragen. „Mutter und Vater hatten ihr die Erlaubnis geben, obwohl sie gerne wollten, dass Lily Weihnachten über zu Hause ist. Es war drei Tage nach dem Weihnachtsfest, als ich eine Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass meine Eltern gestorben seien. Die Polizisten sagten mir, dass das Haus komplett zerstört war und keiner hätte es überleben können, das ganze Haus ist eingestürzt, es war nichts mehr da. Ich war traurig, aber zu meinem Glück war ich Vernon besuchen. Zuerst hatte ich gar nicht vor zu gehen, aber schließlich bin ich gegangen. Ich hatte Lily sofort den Brief geschrieben, indem ich ihr die Schuld an dem Tod unserer Eltern gab. Ich dachte mir, dass Lily nur nicht nach Hause kam, weil sie etwas von dem Angriff wusste." Sie hatte eine ziemlich schwere Stimme, sie konnte kaum reden. Harry glaubte, dass ihr das sehr nahe geht.   
„Aber warum hast du ihr die Schuld gegeben?", fragte Harry.   
„Du hast doch heute morgen die Nachrichten gesehen?", fragte sie, Harry nickte. „Die Polizisten sagten uns, dass etwas sehr merkwürdiges über unserem Haus geschwebt ist. Sie konnten es nicht besonders beschreiben, aber sie konnten sagen, dass es ein grüner Totenkopf war." Sie hielt kurz inne, holte tief Luft und sprach weiter. „Als ich den heute Morgen sah und du erklärt hast, womit das zu tun hatte, erinnerte ich mich plötzlich wieder daran."   
Harry sah sie für einen Augenblick an, er spürte Mitleid.   
„Ich war nur so sauer auf sie, denn dieser ..... diese Person, war ja so wie sie und deshalb gab ich ihr die Schuld, denn wenn sie nicht auch so wäre, dann wäre das Ganze nie passiert. Deshalb hasse ich Lily, weil sie Schuld am Tod unserer Eltern ist."  
„Aber was ist, wenn sie nicht Schuld daran ist?", fragte Harry, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie seit Jahren, in denen sie ihre Schwester verleugnet hatte, sie beim Namen nannte und Harry das Geheimnis über den Hass der beiden Schwestern erzählte. Dass war es also – Tante Petunias Geheimnis.   
„Ich wusste, dass sie nicht Schuld war Harry, aber ich fühlte mich wohler, wenn ich jemanden die Schuld geben konnte."   
„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Harry etwas angriffslustiger, als er vorgehabt hatte.   
„Ich war eifersüchtig", antwortete sie schlicht.   
„Was?", fragte Harry und sah sie ziemlich komisch an.   
„Ja, du hast richtig gehört, ich war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf meine kleine Schwester."  
„Aber warum?"   
„Warum? Stell dir vor, deine Eltern haben dich immer beachtet, du warst der Liebling aller, aber dann, als Lily diesen Brief kam, wurde alles anders. Ich konnte machen was ich wollte, Lily war immer im Mittelpunkt. Wenn Lily zu Hause war, wurde ich komplett ignoriert."   
„Wieso hast du nie etwas erwähnt?"   
„Ich wollte nicht. Meine Eltern hätten nur gesagt, dass ich mich nicht so aufregen soll, ich bekomme doch genug Aufmerksamkeit. Mich hatte das damals ziemlich gekränkt", sagte sie und ließ ein leises Schluchzen hören.   
„Warum warst du nicht bei ihrer Hochzeit?"   
„Ich wollte nicht. Ich hatte Lily ziemlich verletzt und ich hatte mich nicht getraut ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich schämte mich zutiefst."  
„Sie hat dir aber verziehen!", sagte Harry.   
„Ich weiß, doch ich schämte mich. Ich hatte sie immer geärgert, weil sie eine, du weißt was ich meine, war. Ich habe sie beschimpft und ich habe ihr die Schuld am Tod unserer Eltern gegeben. Dann als ich die Einladung zu ihrer Hochzeit bekam, konnte ich nicht gehen, ich fühlte mich schlicht und einfach schlecht. Ich hatte sie nicht einmal zu meiner Hochzeit eingeladen und dann ich zu ihrer?", sagte sie, mittlerweile sah sie aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Harry fühlte mit ihr, er konnte sie jetzt etwas verstehen. Harry wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als er die Haustür hörte.  
„Petunia Schatz, wir sind wieder da!"
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Danke für die netten Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass euch dieser Teil auch gefallen hat, schreibt dann bitte ein Review (unten auf den Knopf drücken).  
Wenn ihr Fragen haben solltet, dann werde ich sie euch beantworteten, schreibt sie einfach.
>>>> 
>>>> Bye eure Hermi ;-)


	6. Tante Magda

> > Kapitel 5: Tante Magda  
  
Die restliche Woche verlief eigentlich Ereignislos, keine mysteriösen Todesfälle, eigentlich war alles ruhig, zu ruhig für Harry. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass in nächster Zeit etwas Schreckliches passieren wird.   
Es wurde Montag und der Besuch von Tante Magda stand am Programm. Onkel Vernon weckte ihn ziemlich früh, damit er noch den Garten machen konnte. Harry war noch ziemlich müde und schaute verschlafen, aber das sollte sich dann schnell ändern.  
„Du wirst diesen komischen Gestalten, die du Freunde nennst, Bescheid geben, dass es dir bestens geht und das sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen. Wenn einer von ihnen auftauchen sollte, dann bist du dran", schrie Onkel Vernon.   
Normalerweise sagte Harry dann irgendetwas darauf, aber er vermied es und ging in den Flur zum Telefon.   
„Hallo?", fragte jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Hallo, hier ist Harry", antwortete er.   
„HEY, HARRY IST AM TELFON, KOMMT HER!", schrie eine Person, die Harry als seinen besten Freund, Ronald Weasley entzifferte.   
„Ron schrei bitte nicht so, sonst werde ich noch taub", sagte Harry.   
„Tut mir leid", sagte Ron und Harry musste bei dem Gedanken lachen, wie Ron jetzt aussehen würde.  
„Wie so lachst du?", fragte dieser.  
„Nichts", antwortete Harry.   
„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Ron.  
„Bestens und selber?"   
„Geht so. Hast du deine ZAG-Ergebnisse auch schon bekommen? Ich habe 10 ZAGs", sagte Ron stolz.   
„Ja, ich habe sie letzte Woche erhalten. Ich habe 10,5 Zags", antwortete Harry.   
„Wie findest du es, dass wir jetzt in den Ferien zaubern dürfen?"  
„Klasse, aber Mum lässt mich nicht", antwortete Ron etwas bedrückt. Harry wusste wie Mrs. Weasley war, aber sie war eine sehr nette Person, dass konnte keiner bestreiten.  
„Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen?", fragte Ron.  
„Nein, ich habe in abbestellt", antwortete Harry.   
„Aha."   
„Warum?", wollte Harry wissen.   
„Naja, es ist schon länger her, aber es sind weitere aus Askaban abgehauen. Stand ganz groß in der Zeitung, sogar am Titelblatt. Wenn du willst schicke ich ihn dir."Ron erzählte es Harry begeistert, aber Harry sah auf die Uhr, dass würde mächtig Ärger geben.   
„Nein, schon ihn Ordnung, wenn wir uns sehen erzählst du halt alles. Ron ich muss auflegen, bis irgendwann mal", sagte Harry.  
„Bye", sagte Ron.   
Harry legte auf und wollte gerade auf sein Zimmer gehen, als er plötzlich Reifengequietsche hörte.  
„Oh nein", dachte sich Harry.   
Tante Petunia und Dudley kamen auch schon angerannt.  
Die Türe öffnete sich und herein kam eine alte Dame mit Hund. Harry mochte diesen Hund nicht besonders. Plötzlich begann Harry zu grinsen.  
„Was grinst du so Bursche?", fuhr in Tante Magda an.   
„Tu ich ja gar nicht", antwortete Harry.  
„Sein nicht so frech, ich dachte in weiteren drei Jahre St. Brutus, würdest du mehr Manieren lernen", sie schrie fast, dann sah abwechselnd zu Petunia und Vernon.  
„Gebt mir ein Stück Papier und etwas zu schreiben, ich werde höchstpersönlich einen Brief verfassen, in dem ich schreibe, dass sie diesen Jungen härter ran nehmen sollen. Unerhört, da zahlt man so viel für diese Anstalt und die bringen ihm keine Manieren bei. Er sollte sich ein Beispiel an Dudley nehmen."   
„Ja Dudley. Er verprügelt kleine Kinder, dass sie ins Krankenhaus können. Wirklich ein tolles Beispiel", flüsterte Harry.   
„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Tante Magda.   
„Nein", antwortete Harry schlicht.   
Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu der Erlaubnis ab, dass er in den Ferien zaubern durfte. Harry wollte Rache, aber er wollte nicht noch einmal den Rauswurf von Hogwarts riskieren. Das letzte Jahr hatte ihm gereicht, er wollte sich nicht verleiten lassen.   
Onkel Vernon holte das Gepäck aus dem Wagen und stellte es im Flur ab.  
„Dudley, bring das Gepäck deiner Tante bitte in ihr Zimmer", sagte Onkel Vernon an Dudley gewand.   
„Nein Vernon. Dudley muss mir doch noch über seine Schule erzählen. Das kann der da", sie zeigte auf Harry. „machen, ich will doch alles über Dudley wissen. Nicht wahr?", fragte sie zuckersüß.  
„Irgendwie wie Umbridge", dachte Harry. Umbridge war letztes Jahr seine Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen gewesen. Sie hatte immer so zuckersüß geredet, Harry nervte das total. Er nahm die Koffer und schleppte sie die Treppe empor in das Gästezimmer.   
Nachdem der letzte Koffer oben war, ging Harry nicht hinunter, sondern in sein Zimmer, legte sich aufs Bett und dachte an das Gespräch, das er vor einer Woche mit Tante Petunia geführt hatte. Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, jahrelang haben sie ihn ausgeschlossen und geärgert, aber diese Jahr, diesen Sommer war es anders. Sie waren freundlich, das waren sie noch nie. Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal wohler im Ligusterweg.   
Harry war gerade eingeschlafen, als jemand seine Zimmertür öffnete.  
„Du sollst zum Essen kommen", sagte Dudley, klang dabei aber nicht sehr erfreut.   
Harry wollte nicht hinunter gehen, aber er ging, denn er wollte seine Ruhe haben und seine Ruhe erhält man meist dadurch, dass man andere nicht ärgert, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.  
  
Harry saß am Küchentisch und Ripper bellte wie verrückt, dass tat dieses Mistvieh immer. Harry mochte diesen Köter überhaupt nicht, dass beruhte aber auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
„Wie hieß deine Freundin noch mal, Dudley?", fragte Tante Magda.   
„Stacey", antwortete Dudley etwas verlegen.   
„Schöner Name, für eine bezaubernde, junge Lady. Du bist ein richtiger Gentleman Dudley", sagte sie. „Was aber nicht alle Anwesenden hier sind", fügte sie hinzu und sah Harry dabei ziemlich finster an.   
Harry wollte sie ignorieren, aber ihre Augen bohrten sich schlicht und einfach in ihn hinein. Harry hasste dieses Gefühl, er hasste es beobachtet zu werden, aber er wollte nicht seine Beherrschung verlieren und aß ruhig weiter.   
„Hörst du überhaupt zu wenn man mit dir redet?", fauchte sie.  
Harry gab keine Antwort.   
„Du bist ziemlich unverschämt und unhöflich", sagte sie. Harry wusste, dass sie ihn provozieren wollte, aber Harry ließ es nicht zu. Nachdem er das Essen beendet hatte, wollte er auf sein Zimmer gehen.   
„Junge, du räumst den Tisch ab und machst sauber, deine Tante kann auch ein Mal etwas Hilfe benötigen. Du lässt es dir hier sonst nur gut gehen", sagte sie in einem gehässigen Ton.   
„Sie arbeitet viel? Ich habe doch oft die meiste Arbeit", dachte sich Harry und räumte ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen den Tisch ab, er wollte Tante Magda nicht noch einen Grund geben ihn zu terrorisieren, obwohl sie immer wieder etwas dafür fand.   
„Seht ihr, so muss man mit ihm umgehen", sagte Tante Magda triumphierend.   
„Junge, bring Ripper noch etwas Wasser", sagte sie.   
„Was bin ich eigentlich? Ihr persönlicher Diener? Die kann mich mal", dachte er sich. „Richte es dir doch selber, ist auch schließlich dein Hund", sagte er und verließ den Raum.  
Tante Magda schaute ihm entsetzt nach, ihr klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. „So was. Habt ihr gehört wie er mit mir geredet hat? Das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen. Ich bin doch nicht hierher gekommen, um mich von so einer Person beleidigen zu lassen."   
„Tut uns leid Magda", antwortete Tante Petunia. „Manchmal weiß er nicht was er sagt."   
„Mir kommt so vor, als wüsste er nie was er sagt", sagte sie. „Ihr zwei seit zu nett. Er hat nicht einmal so ein zu Hause verdient, wie er es bei euch bekommt."   
Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia nickten. Dudley hatte dieses Spektakel mit Freude verfolgt. Tante Magda mochte er besonders, denn sie konnte mit Harry ‚richtig gut umgehen' und Dudley sah ihr dabei gerne zu.   
Der Abend ging zu Ende und als der nächste Morgen kam, wusste Harry, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber richtig merkte er es erst, als er gen Fenster sah und die Türe öffnen wollte.   
Seine Tür war verriegelt und sein Fenster vergittert. Dass musste Tante Magda gewesen sein, anders konnte es nicht sein.   
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Hundeklappe.   
„Na, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Tante Magda. Harry gab keine Antwort.   
„Ich werde dich schon noch erziehen und wenn es ewig dauert", sagte sie. Harry war es egal was sie tat.   
„Ich habe es arrangiert, dass man Gitter an deinem Fenster anbringt, nicht das du abhauen würdest, dafür wärst du zu feige, aber sicher ist sicher."   
Drei Tage waren vorbei und Tante Magda wollte ihn noch immer nicht hinaus lassen. Er durfte gerade einmal aufs Klo und ins Bad, dass war es dann auch schon.   
Als Harry wieder in seinem Zimmer war, konnte er sich ein Grinsen gar nicht mehr vermeiden. Keinem der Dursleys war anscheinend bewusst, dass schon drei Tage vorbei waren und er sich bei seinen Freunden melden musste.   
Onkel Vernon schien es schließlich doch bemerkt zu haben, spät aber doch. Er wollte Harry aus seinem Zimmer lassen, um ihn sie anrufen zu lassen, aber Tante Magda war partout dagegen. Onkel Vernon, auch wenn Harry es nicht sehen konnte, hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.   
Was dieses Gefühl bedeuten sollte, sollte sich am folgenden Morgen herausstellen.   
Harry wurde von einem lauten Schrei geweckt, der, glaubte er zu mindest, Tante Magda gehörte.  
Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und herein kam jemand.   
Harry sprang erschrocken von seinem Bett auf. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wer es sein konnte, doch als sie näher kam, erkannte er, dass es Tonks war.   
„Alles klar?", fragte sie, doch bevor er ihr eine Antwort geben konnte, redete sie weiter. „Wir dachten schon, dass dir etwas passiert sei, weil du dich nicht gemeldet hast."   
„Das kann ich erklären", sagte Harry.   
„Na dann bitte", sagte ein Mann mit einer tiefen Stimme. Es war Kingsley Shackelbolt. Hinter ihm waren auch noch andere.   
„Naja, Tante Magda hat gesagt, dass ich schlechte Manieren habe und hat beschlossen, Gitter vor mein Fenster zu geben und die Türe zu verriegeln. Gestern Abend haben sich Onkel Vernon und Tante Magda gestritten, denn Onkel Vernon wollte, dass ich mich bei Ihnen melde, aber sie war absolut dagegen", erklärte Harry.   
„Ach so", sagte Moody. „Wir dachten schon du bist verschwunden, warum hast du uns keine Eule geschickt?"   
„Moody, schau einmal zum Fenster, die sind vergittert und außerdem hat Harry es gerade erklärt. Hast du nicht zugehört?", sagte Lupin.   
„Ja, aber er hätte sie doch wegzaubern können, dass ist doch jetzt erlaubt."   
„Ja stimmt schon Mad-Eye, aber er darf die Magie nicht für alltägliche Sachen verwenden, nur zur Verteidigung, also wenn es notwendig ist", erklärte Shackelbolt.   
„Das ist ein Notfall. Der Junge wird von Du-weißt-schon-wem gesucht und dann meldet er sich drei Tage nicht, obwohl wir ihm gesagt haben, wenn er sich drei Tage in folge nicht meldet, dass wir vorbeischauen und da soll er nicht die Gitter wegzaubern?", fragte Moody empört.   
„Ja schon, aber ich brauche dich nicht zu erinnern, was letztes Jahr passiert ist, als er ein paar Dementoren verjagt hat, dass ganze Zaubergamout hat in seiner Sache verkehrt", mischte sich Tonks ein.  
Moody sah ein, dass er überstimmt war. Er blickte etwas beleidigt zu Boden, aber im gleichen Moment war er wieder der ‚Alte'.  
„Du weißt Harry, dass wir dich noch nicht mitnehme können?", fragte Lupin.   
„Ja", antwortete Harry schlicht.   
„Aber in zwei Wochen holen wir dich ab", sagte Tonks.   
„In Ordnung."   
„Pass auf dich auf!", sagte Tonks. „Und viel Glück mit diesen Personen." Sie meinte damit sicher die Dursleys.   
„Was habt ihr mit ihnen angestellt?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, weil sie so geschrieen haben."   
„Wir sind in ihr Wohnzimmer appariert", antwortete Remus.   
„Tante Magda weiß .....", begann Harry, aber er brauchte den restlichen Satz nicht mehr sagen, da Remus antwortete: „Sie weiß nichts über uns, wir haben ihr das Gedächtnis ein wenig verändert."  
„Aber deine anderen Verwandten schienen nicht begeistert", sagte Kingsley.   
Alle verabschiedeten sich und plötzlich drehte sich Arthur Weasley um: „Wie sind deine ZAGs ausgefallen?"   
Ron hatte noch nichts erzählt, niemand wusste davon, aber in den meisten Fällen, wussten alle mehr, als Harry.   
Alle Anwesenden starrten ihn Erwartungsvoll an.   
„10,5", antwortete Harry.   
„10,5? Das ist toll", sagte Tonks.   
Ein paar Minuten später verließen sie Harry Zimmer, besser gesagt sie apparierten und zu hören war ein lauter Knall.  
  
Harry wusste das Ärger vorprogrammiert war, Onkel Vernon schrie ihn an, was dass zu bedeuten hatte, aber Harry sagte nur: „Meine Schuld ist es nicht das sie hier waren."   
„Ach ja? Willst du etwa behaupten es ist meine Schuld?"   
„Nein, aber die Schuld von Tante Magda."   
„Du gibst Magda die Schuld an allem?", fragte Vernon empört.   
„Ja sicher. Sie hat mich ja schließlich nicht aus meinem Zimmer gelassen."  
Darauf wusste Onkel Vernon auch nichts mehr. Er gab sich geschlagen, aber zum Glück, hatten Lupin und die anderen, dass Gedächtnis von Tante Magda so verändert, dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, was passiert war.   
Sie schien jetzt auch etwas höflicher gegenüber Harry zu sein.   
„Ihr habt ganze Arbeit geleistet", dachte sich Harry, als er mit Tante Magda am Tisch saß, sie hatte ihn den ganzen Abend über in Ruhe gelassen.  
  
Die Woche war jetzt endlich vorbei und Harry war richtig froh darüber, denn das heißt, dass sie jetzt für längere Zeit nicht wieder kommen wird.   
Harry war sogar freiwillig an die Türe gegangen um sie zu verabschieden, aber als er die Türe hinter Onkel Vernon und ihr schließen wollte, sah er gerade etwas, besser gesagt jemanden, der den Weg zu Nummer vier entlangging.


	7. Verschwinde

_**Kapitel 7: Verschwinde**_

Am darauf folgenden Morgen als Harry aufwachte, sah er auf seinen Wecker und konnte erkennen, dass es gerade einmal fünf Uhr morgens war.   
Harry drehte sich noch einmal um, aber er konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, also beschloss er etwas in seinen Schulbüchern zu lesen.   
Harry musste wirklich langweilig sein, denn wer lernt den schon freiwillig in den Ferien? Jedem das seine.   
Er griff unter das lose Dielenbrett wo er wie jedes Jahr seine Schulsachen aufbewahrte.   
Harry griff nach irgendeinem Buch, aber er wusste nicht wirklich welches er gerade in der Hand hatte. Umso größer war der Schock, als es sein Zaubertränkebuch war – Zaubertränke war übrigens Harrys Lieblingsfach! (Ironie)   
Etwas enttäuscht betrachtete Harry das Buch, denn er wusste, dass Snape nur Schüler mit einem _Ohnegleiche_n in seinen UTZ-Kurs aufnahm, aber Harry hatte gerade einmal ein _Erwartungen übertroffen.   
_Sein Traum ein Auror zu werden wurde durch diesen einen Brief komplett zerstört. Harrys Laune verschlechtere sich schlagartig. Ihm war es egal, er musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er sehr sauer war, aber das half ihm auch nichts mehr. Er wollte um jeden Preis Auror werden, vielleicht hatte er eine Chance.   
„Bitte, Snape würde mir nie eine Chance geben", flüsterte Harry.   
Snape hasste Harry von dessen erstem Schuljahr an und es nutzte auch nichts mehr, jetzt noch zu jammern, was vorbei war, war vorbei.   
Jedoch öffnete Harry das Buch und las darin.   
Harry wusste nicht wie spät es war, denn er sah nicht auf seinen Wecker.   
Harry hatte sich durch einen großen Teil des Buches gearbeitet, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde – es klopfte an seiner Tür.   
„Essen ist fertig."   
Harry legte das Buch beiseite und ging widerwillig in die Küche.   
„Hey, da ist besetzt", sagte Stacey, als Harry sich setzen wollte.   
„Von wem?", fragte Harry.   
„Auf jeden Fall sitzt du nicht hier", antwortete sie schnippisch.   
„Setz dich dort hin", fauchte Onkel Vernon und zeigte auf die Theke in der Küche.   
„Nein", sagte Stacey.   
„Nein?", fragten die Dursley im Chor.   
„Ich will nicht, dass er, während wir essen, hier in diesem Raum ist", antwortete sie.   
„Aber er muss doch essen", sagte Vernon, wo ihm der Gedanke sicherlich gefiel, Harry nicht beim Essen dabei zu haben.   
„Aber ich habe keine Lust mir den Appetit verderben zu lassen, wenn er anwesend ist."   
„Du musst doch gar nicht essen, du siehst auch so schon genug gefüttert aus", dachte sich Harry und verließ dann die Küche.   
„Komm zurück!", schrie Onkel Vernon ihm hinterher. Harry machte aber keine Anstalt sich umzudrehen.   
„Wenn du nicht sofort her kommst kracht es, aber gewaltig!", schrie Onkel Vernon und erhob sich von seinem Sessel.   
„Ich habe gesagt, dass du beim Essen bleiben sollst."   
„Habe keine Lust", antwortete Harry beiläufig.   
„Ich habe dir ......"Onkel Vernon wurde das Wort abgeschnitten.   
„Ich will aber nicht, dass er hier ist, dass habe ich doch schon erwähnt, aber bitte, wenn Sie möchten dass er hier bleibt, dann werde ich gehen."   
„Nein, bleibe hier, der geht", warf Dudley ein.   
Onkel Vernon wusste, dass es keinen weiteren Sinn machte zu diskutieren.   
„Verschwinde! Ab in dein Zimmer!"   
Harry befreite sich aus seinem Griff und sprintete die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer und verschloss es.   
Harry konnte es nicht fassen, zuerst war sie so freundlich, aber man sollte sich nie auf den ersten Eindruck verlassen.   
„Zu früh gefreut", dachte er bei sich. „Ich wusste, dass Dudley nicht so eine Freundin hat, dass wäre doch zu schön gewesen. Man sollte sich auf keinen Fall auf den ersten Eindruck verlassen. In diesem Beispiel sieht man es besonders."

* * *

Die Dursleys sahen sich alle gegenseitig an und waren sprachlos.   
Aber sie füllten ihre Teller und begannen zu essen. Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, setzten sich Dudley und Stacey ins Wohnzimmer und schalteten den Fernseher ein, Onkel Vernon las Zeitung und Tante Petunia machte den Abwasch und räumte alles auf.   
„Was hat sie?", fragte Tante Petunia ihren Mann.   
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Vernon. „Sie wird schon in Ordnung sein, denn Dudley sah nicht mal überrascht aus. Vielleicht hat sie so ein Temperament."   
„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht", antwortete sie.

Der Tag kam und ging, genauso wie die restliche Woche.   
Harry war bei keinem einzigen Essen der Dursleys mehr dabei. Meistens hatte er das Essen in seinem Zimmer, durch die Hundeklappe bekommen.   
Harry fühlte sich wie in einem Gefängnis, aber wenigsten konnte er Lupin und die anderen Ordensmitglieder anrufen und ihnen sagen, wie es ihm geht. Natürlich sagte er nichts, wie es ihm wirklich ging, aber man konnte nichts machen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wegen einer solchen Lappalie hier auftauchten.   
Endlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem Stacey wieder nach Hause fuhr. Für Harry der schönste Tag der Woche, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sie endlich verschwunden war.   
In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte er eine Art Hass gegen sie entwickelt. Dudley mochte sie noch mehr als zuvor, denn jeder der Harry so sehr drangsalieren konnte, war sein bester Freund und das sie sich schon kannten, machte es noch leichter.   
Harry ging nicht aus seinem Zimmer um sich von ihr zu verabschieden, aber er verfolgte alles durch sein Fenster.   
Er war aber darauf bedacht, nicht gesehen zu werden.   
Alle Dursleys stiegen ins Auto und fuhren fort. Harry war also wieder einmal alleine im Haus der Dursley.   
Als er das Auto um die Ecke biegen sah, nahm er Hedwig die Decke weg, die sehr froh darüber schien. Harry gab ihr für ihr Benehmen mehrere Kekse, aber mir bedauern stellte er fest, dass sie leer waren.   
Er zeigte Hedwig die Schachtel, sie schmollte, als sie das Innere der Schachtel sah.   
„Ich verspreche dir, dass du noch viele bekommen wirst, aber zuerst muss ich in die Winkelgasse. Einverstanden?"   
Hedwig zwickte ihm zum Einverständnis sachte in den Zeigefinger.   
Langsam streichelte er ihr über das Gefieder, sie schien es zu genießen. Harry dachte gar nicht mehr daran und öffnete ihren Käfig. Sofort flatterte Hedwig begeistert in seinem Zimmer umher. Harry schaute ihr begeistert nach.   
Sie flog elegant und grazile, ihre Bewegungen waren so sanft. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich fühlte, wenn er fliegen konnte. Den ganzen Sommer über nie ein Quidditch, kein Flug mit seinem Besen.   
So ging es sicher auch Hedwig. Sie fühlte sich wohl, dass sie endlich wieder ihre Flügel ausbreiten konnte.   
Die Erinnerung an seinen Besen ließ in sich erinnern, dass in diese ‚Umbridge-Kuh', wie sie gerne genannt wurde, beschlagnahmt hatte. Harry wollte seinen Besen um jeden Preis zurück, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er war weg und er wusste nicht, wie er ihn wieder zurückbekommen sollte.   
Der Feuerblitz war das Einzige, das ihm Wertvoll war, dass, was er vor drei Jahren von seinem Paten bekommen hatte.   
Die Erinnerung an seinen Paten ließ ihn traurig werden. „Wieso ist er nur gestorben? Ich hätte es verhindern können! Ich bin an allem Schuld! Ich hätte sogar meine Freunde gefährden können und was ist mit dieser Prophezeiung? Ich will nicht, ich kann nicht."   
Ein Schicksal, dass ein knapp sechzehn Jahre alter Junge auf sich hatte, konnte sich kein einziger erwachsener Mensch vorstellen.   
Die Prophezeiung, die ihm Dumbledore letztes Jahr zeigte, würde seines oder das Schicksal von Voldemort bezeichnen.   
Dieses Schicksal würde keiner gerne haben, niemand will gerne über Tot oder Leben entscheiden, aber was sollte er tun? Harry wollte nicht mehr er selbst sein, aber es hatte keinen Zweck, Voldemort und seine Todesser würden ihn früher oder später irgendwo finden.   
Er hatte es niemandem erzählt, was er gehört beziehungsweise gesehen hatte. Niemand wusste von dieser Prophezeiung, vielleicht die Ordensmitglieder, aber keiner seiner Freunde, Harry hatte niemandem etwas gesagt.   
Harry konnte es ihnen nicht sagen, er wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen, es waren schon zu viele seinetwegen gestorben, dies würde nicht noch ein weiteres Mal geschehen.   
Während Harry in seinen Gedanken schwelgte, bemerkte er nicht, dass genau in diesem Moment die Dursleys wieder zurückkamen.   
Als jemand an seiner Tür klopfte wurde er hellhörig, aber wollte jetzt niemanden sehen.   
„Was ist?"   
„Nicht in diesem Ton", sagte Onkel Vernon und öffnete die Tür. „Stacey ist wieder zu Hause und du sollst runter zum Essen."   
„Keine Lust."   
„Deine Tante will aber dass du runter kommst."   
„Ich habe aber keinen Hunger."Harry betonte jedes Wort.   
Onkel Vernon schloss die Türe hinter sich, was ziemlich laut war. Harry konnte Onkel Vernon bis hinunter fluchen hören.   
Früher hätte sich Harry für solch eine Frechheit eine saftige Strafe geholt, aber jetzt war alles anders – Verändert!


	8. Schwarze Wolken

**_Kapitel 8: schwarze Wolken_**

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Harry durch ein lautes Geräusch geweckt. Harry wusste nicht von wo es kam, aber als er genauer hinhörte, hörte er, dass die Geräusche von der Straße kamen.   
Harry nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Zuerst dachte er sich, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte, aber anscheinend nicht, denn die Nachbarn hatten ihre Lichter in den Häusern aufgedreht und schauten hinaus auf die Straße. Einige hatte sogar beschlossen sich auf der Straße nach der Ursache dieses Lärms zu erkundigen, dazu gehörte Onkel Vernon.   
Harry konnte erkennen, dass er sich mit einigen Nachbarn eifrig unterhielt. Sie schienen alle keine Ahnung zu haben was hier los war.   
Da war es schon wieder, dieses Geräusch wurde immer lauter. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er hatte absolut kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser ganzen Sache. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, aber Harry wusste nicht was.   
Das Geräusch ließ sich noch ein paar Mal in sehr kurzen Abständen vernehmen, aber nach einiger Zeit war es wieder still – totenstill – zu still für Harrys Meinung. Da schien er aber der einzige zu sein. Anscheinend war keinem aufgefallen, dass sich kein Lüftchen regte, die Bäume standen ziemlich ruhig da, keine Vögel zwitscherten – Nichts!   
Harry sah die Straße auf und ab, um etwas, so gut wie möglich, zu erkennen. Er konnte schwören, dass er etwas sehen konnte, zwar waren es nur Umrisse, aber irgendwoher kannte er sie, aber woher?   
Außer ihm bemerkte sie niemand. Er musste sich alles einbilden, denn als er ein weiteres Mal hinsah, konnte er nichts mehr erkennen.   
Harry wollte sich schon wieder in sein Bett legen, als sein Blick auf den Himmel fiel.   
Er war Wolken behangen, aber es war merkwürdig. Bei einem bedeckten Himmel konnte man doch nichts erkennen und der Himmel leuchtete, eindeutig.   
Sein Blick wanderte wieder auf die Straße. Inzwischen waren noch weitere Nachbarn auf die Straße gerannt um den Himmel besser zu beobachten. Keiner wusste anscheinend was es damit auf sich hatte, aber was soll es, es ist sicher nur ein Naturschauspiel, aber plötzlich sah Harry etwas, dass ihm die Eingeweide gefrieren ließ.   
Es konnte es nicht sein, nicht hier! Harry wurde mulmig zu mute, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er konnte nichts tun. Es kann einfach nicht wahr sein!   
„Sie können nicht hier sein, sie können es einfach nicht."Harry wurde zunehmend nervös.   
Was suchten sie plötzlich hier, hier im Ligusterweg.   
Harry war noch starr vor Schreck und als er wieder auf die Straße sah, sah er niemanden - Doch da war jemand.   
Harry sah genauer hin und konnte schwarze Gestalten erkennen. Schwarze Umhänge, Masken und Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Es kamen immer mehr die Straße entlang.   
Harry konnte nicht sagen wie viele es waren, denn sein Blick wanderte gen Himmel und dort sah er etwas, dass er, außer den Dementoren, am meisten fürchtete – das dunkle Mal!   
Er hatte es erst vor ein paar Tagen im Fernsehen gesehen, er hatte es sogar schon mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber das hier war ganz anders.   
Nicht nur der Anblick dieses grünen Totenkopfes, dem eine Schlange aus dem Mund kam, schockierte Harry, sondern mehr die Tatsache, dass die ganzen Muggel, die sich vorhin auf der Straße befanden, jetzt kopfüber über dem Erdboden schwebten.   
Die Todesser ließen sie auf und ab hüpfen.   
Harry wusste nicht was er gegen so viele Todesser machen konnte. Er betete inständig, dass die Ordensmitglieder bald auftauchen würden. Ihm war auch klar, dass die Todesser wissen mussten, dass er hier wohnte – oder war es Zufall?   
„Nein", dachte sich Harry. „Die sind sicher wegen mir hier und jetzt müssen alle wegen mir leiden. Nicht schon wieder."   
Harry wollte gerade aus seinem Zimmer stürmen und die Treppe hinunter, als sich seine Türe schlagartig öffnete.   
Reflexartig griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab und hielt sie auf die Person, die gerade sein Zimmer betrat. Harry konnte nicht sehen wer die Person war. Sein Zimmer war nur spärlich von dem Licht auf der Straße beleuchtet, sein Licht hatte er zur Sicherheit nicht aufgedreht. Sollte er es wagen ‚Lumos' zu sagen oder nicht?   
Ihm war klar, dass er einen Todesser vor sich hatte.   
Sicher suchten sie in den Häuser noch nach weiteren Opfern, um ja keine zu vergessen. Harrys Herz pochte so laut, sein Atem ging flach.   
Die Person kam auf ihn zu, wie ihn Zeitlupe bewegte sie sich. Harry war bereit, er hielt den Zauberstab hoch, bereit zuzuschlagen. Er wusste, dass er keine große Chance hatte, aber er würde sich sicher nicht kampflos geschlagen geben, diese Genugtuung würde er ihnen nicht geben.   
Harry hörte Leute schreien, er sah Blitze zucken, es war schrecklich.   
Vor seinem Fenster wurden gerade Menschen getötet und gequält und er stand hier in seinem Zimmer mit einem Todesser. Er wollte helfen!   
Wenn er hier heil raus kommen würde, würde er sein Bstes tun, aber gegen so viele Todesser hatte er und konnte er keine Chance haben.   
Plötzlich erhellte ein greller grüner Blitz Harrys Zimmer. Jemand hatte den ‚Avada Kedavra' gesprochen, da war sich Harry sicher.   
Jeden Moment glaubte er tot umzufallen, er dachte sich, dass dieser Zauber ihm gegolten hatte, aber er gold nicht ihm, wem dann?   
Dieses grüne Licht hatte sein Zimmer erhellt und da dieses so hell war, konnte er das Gesicht der Person in seinem Zimmer erkennen.   
Diese Person trug keine schwarze Robe und keine Maske, Harry war sogar froh diese Person zu sehen.   
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie.   
„Ja danke", antwortete Harry noch etwas perplex.   
Harry stand noch eine Weile so da und starrte die Person an und hörte nicht wirklich auf das was ihm gesagte wurde, aber er verstand „Angriff", „Todesser", „Aufpassen", mehr aber auch nicht.   
„Professor Lupin?", fragte Harry.   
„Harry, ich sage es dir noch einmal, nenne mich Remus oder Moony, je nachdem wie du willst."   
Harry sah ihn fragend an.   
„Hättest du mich auch mit ‚Professor' angesprochen, wenn du mich als Freund deiner Eltern kennen gelernt hättest?", fragte er und schmunzelte bei Harrys überraschendem Gesicht.   
„Nein", antwortete dieser verwundert.   
„Siehst du, geht doch."   
„Ähm Prof ..... Remus?", korrigierte sich Harry schließlich.   
„Ja?"   
„Sind die Todesser wegen mir hier?"Harry musste diese Frage stellen.   
„Nein", antwortete er. „Gott sei dank wissen sie es nicht, dass du hier wohnst – noch nicht", sagte Remus eher zu sich als an Harry gewannt.   
Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, packte Remus Harry am Arm und zerrte ihn die Treppe hinunter und raus auf die Straße.   
Harry klappte das Kinn hinunter. Er sah nur Zerstörung. Krater am Boden, Häuser eingestürzt und alles zerstört, einige Häuser brannten lichterloh.   
Harry hörte Leute schreien. Es war schrecklich, aber es waren keine Todesser weit und breit. Es war ein richtiges Massaker. Lupin zerrte Harry weiter zum Haus von Mrs. Figg oder eher dem, was noch übrig war.   
„Die Todesser sind weg", sagte Harry.   
Lupin antwortete nicht und ging nur schnurstracks zu Mrs. Figgs Haus. Als sie den Weg zu ihrem Haus hinauf gingen, hörten sie ein ‚Popp' nach dem Anderen.   
Harry wand seinen Kopf von links nach rechts. Sie waren von Todessern umzingelt, soweit Harry es beurteilen konnte.   
„Harry Potter", sagte eine der vermummten Gestalten. „Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass du hier wohnst, sonst wären wir nicht so früh gegangen. Verzeihe uns unsere Unhöflichkeit. Normalerweise schauen wir immer bei den Leuten vorbei. Wir dachten uns, da noch so viel übrig ist, kehren wir zurück und ‚räumen richtig' auf."   
Harry wusste wer es war, diese Stimme konnte er nicht vergessen. Sie quälte ihn jetzt über den ganzen Sommer, es war Bellatrix Lestrange, Cousine von seinem Paten Sirius Black.   
Harry spürte auf einmal nur mehr Hass gegenüber ihr. Immer mehr Hass strömte in ihm auf, am liebsten würde er sie auf der Stelle umbringen und sich dafür rächen, dass sie Sirius getötet hat.   
„Was hast du Potter?", fragte sie herablassend.   
Harry antwortete nicht.   
„So unhöflich? Das ist aber nicht nett, ich hätte mehr Freundlichkeit von dir erwartete, aber anscheinend hast du keine Manieren."   
Remus, der neben ihm stand, wurde zunehmend nervöser. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er merkte, wie sich Remus' Hand und etwas umschloss. Mit Sicherheit war es sein Zauberstab. Harry konnte es nicht zulassen, dass nun auch Remus wegen ihm starb.   
„Remus, dass .....", begann Harry, doch Remus schnitt ihm inmitten des Satzes das Wort ab.   
„Und ob ich kann und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern, Harry", flüsterte er.   
Harry konnte es nicht zulassen. Er wollte schon wieder etwas sagen, als weitere ‚Popp' zuhören waren. Harry fragte sich nur von wem.   
Flüche wurden auf die Todesser abgeschossen und diese wehrten sie ab und schossen selbst einige ab. Alle Flüche die Harry kannte und einige, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren, flogen durch die Luft und trafen einen Todesser nach dem Anderen.   
Die Todesser verringerten sich rapide und Harry hatte freien Blick auf die Personen, die appariert waren. Sie waren vom Orden, viele von ihnen waren Harry völlig unbekannt.   
Weitere ‚Popp' waren zu hören und Flüche wurden auf die Helfer geschossen, die vor Schmerzen schreiend auf den Boden krachten. Die Todesser lachten auf, jetzt waren sie wieder die Hand übernommen.   
Harry merkte überhaupt nicht, dass niemand von ihm Notiz nahm, zum Glück konnte man meinen, aber es war alles geplant.   
Es waren fünf Todesser, sie stürmten auf Harry los und hatte ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry gerichtet.   
„Avada Kedavra", schrie einer, ein anderer: „Crucio". Unverzeihliche Flüche und anders, was Schmerzen verursachte, wurde auf sie abgeschossen.   
Remus drückte Harry noch rechtzeitig auf den Boden, sonst hätte ihn einer dieser Flüche getroffen und was jetzt nicht gebraucht werden konnte, war ein Schwerverletzter oder gar toter Harry. Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, es war ein grausames Gefühl.   
Remus feuerte einige Flüche zurück, aber gegen so viele Todesser hatte selbst er nicht die geringste Chance, obwohl er schon zwei Todesser eliminiert hatte.   
Die restlichen rannten weiter auf sie zu und feuerten unentwegt Flüche auf sie ab.   
„Verschwinde", zischte Remus Harry zu.   
„Du kannst doch nicht."   
„Ich kann und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern Harry. Renne in das Haus und greife nach dem Schirm, er bringt dich dann ins Hauptquartier."   
„Nein", sagte Harry.   
„Du gehst", fauchte ihn Remus an und schoss noch weitere Flüche ab. „Harry, bitte. Dein Vater und nicht einmal Sirius würden es für gut heißen, wenn du hier stehen bleibst und dich umbringen lässt. Du bist unsere einzige, wahre Hoffnung. Uns endlich und für immer von den Grausamkeiten von Voldemort und seinen Todessern zu befreien.", versuchte ihm Remus zu erklären und in seiner Stimme lag etwas väterliches, dass Harry noch nie zuvor bei Remus gehört hatte. Remus fühlte sich jetzt sicher für Harry verantwortlich, da zuerst sein Vater und dann sein bester Freund starben, wird er sich sicherlich gedacht haben, dass er den beiden, vor allem James, etwas schuldig ist.   
Harry sah Remus schockiert an und wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Remus ließ ihn nicht einmal zu Wort kommen.   
„Verschwinde", sagte Remus bittend. Harry wollte noch keine Anstalt machen zugehen, aber auf einmal schrie Remus: „VERSCHWINDE!"   
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, war aber nicht wirklich begeistert über diese Situation. Er tat sein Bestes um ins Innere des Hauses zu gelangen, aber es war schwer, denn unentwegt stellte sich ein duellierendes Paar in seinen Weg.   
Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu Remus um und dieser gestikulierte, dass er sich sofort sputen sollte. Harry drehte sich um, hoffend, dass alle, die jetzt hier in diesen Kampf verwickelt waren, überleben würden.   
Als Harry fast die Tür erreicht hatte, packte ihn jemand hinten an den Schultern.   
„Nicht so schnell Potter. Der dunkle Lord will noch mit dir sprechen."   
Harry versuchte alles um los zu kommen, aber die Person die ihn fest hielt, war einfach stärker, doch plötzlich wurde er los gelassen und er drehte sich um und sah, dass Remus ihm geholfen hatte.   
„Beeil dich", rief er ihm noch schnell zu, bevor er sich wieder mit dem Duellieren beschäftigte.   
Harry betrat das Haus und suchte nach einem Schirm, in diesem Chaos war es ein ziemliches Problem. Harry hoffe inständig, dass das Haus nicht einstürzen würde.   
Schließlich und endlich fand er ihn und als er ihn berührt hatte, lösten sich seine Beine vom Boden, das Letzte was er hörte und sah, war ein grüner Blitz, gefolgt von einem Schrei.   
„Nein", dachte sich Harry. Er wollte den Portschlüssel noch schnell loslassen, aber er konnte es nicht mehr, er drehte sich wahnsinnig schnell um sich selbst und ehe er sich versah, landete er unsanft auf einem Boden eines Raumes, den er nicht kannte.   
Er sah sich um, irgendwie erinnerte er sich an etwas, konnte aber nicht sagen an was.   
Wo war er bloß?


	9. Freunde

Kapitel 9: Freunde 

Der Raum kam Harry ziemlich bekannt vor, aber auch wieder nicht. Wo war er hier bloß?

Harry sah sich gerade um, als sich hinter im gerade die Tür öffnete und herein gestürmt kamen Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und andere.

„Wie geht es dir Harry Schatz?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und drückte ihn so fest, dass Harry kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Lass ihn los Mum oder du erwürgst Harry noch", sagte Ron lachend.

„Ist mir dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Geht so", antwortete Harry aber nicht wirklich glaubhaft.

„Harry, willst du etwas zu essen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

Sie wartete nicht einmal eine Antwort ab und führte Harry zum Tisch und stellte ihm alles Mögliche vor die Nase. Harry wusste nicht einmal mehr wo er zu erst hin greifen sollte, denn alles sah lecker aus.

„Hat es geschmeckt?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, als Harry das Besteck zur Seite gelegt hatte. „Wenn du noch Hunger hast, ich richte dir noch etwas."

„Nein danke, Mrs. Weasley", antwortete Harry. „Ich bin vollkommen satt. Ich bekomme keinen einzigen Bissen mehr hinunter."

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir mit Harry hinauf gehen?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, macht schon, ihr müsst sicher vieles bereden", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry.

„Du Dummkopf, wo glaubst du wo wir sind? Am Grimmauldplatz natürlich", sagte Ron in einer Tonart, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

Harrys Laune verschlechterte sich noch mehr, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Harry kam die Umgebung bekannt vor, aber es war sehr viel verändert worden, aber auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, gingen sie stumm die Treppe empor.

Ron und die Anderen führten Harry in einen Raum, den Harry kannte und wusste, dass er hier auch letztes Jahr gewesen war, aber als er das Zimmer betrat, sah er Neville.

„Neville, was machst du hier?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Meine Oma ist dem Orden beigetreten. Sie sagte, dass meine Eltern das gewollt hätten und die Lehrer hätten mich auch unter Kontrolle." Neville schien über diese Entscheidung nicht gerade erfreut zu sein.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Neville.

„Neville, dass haben wir dir schon gesagt. Harry war sogar schon letztes Jahr hier", antwortete Hermine genervt.

„Tschuldigung, hatte ich vergessen", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Schon in Ordnung."

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er wusste welches seines war, denn es war das Einzige, das noch nicht durcheinander war.

Er wirkte ziemlich bedrückt. Die ganzen Erinnerungen an Sirius strömten plötzlich in ihm auf. „Bloß nicht heulen", mahnte er sich.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron.

Harry gab keine Antwort, sondern starrte nur vor sich hin.

„Was hat Harry?", warf Neville ein.

„Das Haus hier, gehörte Harrys Onkel und naja, er ist in der Mysteriumsabteilung in den Schleier gefallen, dass geht Harry sehr Nahe, denn er mochte ihn wirklich", antwortete Ron, versucht leise zu sein, damit Harry nichts mitbekam, aber er hörte es.

„Du brauchst nicht zu flüstern, schon in Ordnung."

Ron so ihn ungläubig an. „Wirklich?"

Um vom Thema abzulenken, schnitt Ginny das Thema „Angriff der Todesser" an.

„Wisst ihr wieso plötzlich alle Ordensmitglieder verschwunden sind? Niemand hat uns gesagt, wo sie ihren Einsatz haben."

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe nicht einmal etwas über die Langziehohren etwas erfahren. Ich frage mich wirklich wo die hin sind", sagte Ron.

„Nicht einmal deine Mutter hat dir etwas gesagt Ron, dann wirst du etwas über die Langziehohren erfahren", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

Harry sah sie abwechselnd an, er wollte es nicht gerade anschneiden, aber früher oder später würden sie es sowieso erfahren.

„Die Todesser waren im Ligusterweg", antwortete Harry.

Alle sahen ihn an, sie konnten es nicht glauben, denn wenn es um Todesser ging, war Harry irgendwie empfindlich.

„Komm schon Mann, erzähle", forderte ihn Ron auf und die anderen drei nickten eifrig.

„Ich bin mitten in der Nacht durch lauten Krach aufgewacht …..", so erzählte ihnen Harry die Geschichte, wie sich alles abgespielt hatte detailgetreu nach. Als er endete, sah er in ihren Gesichtern etwas schockiertes, aber konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, denn der Angriff der Todesser war nicht gerade etwas, worüber man Witze machen konnte.

Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille, keine wollte etwas sagen. Ron wollte Harry gerade etwas fragen, als er sich einen saftigen Stoß in seinen Rippen, von Hermine einzog, aber Ron warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und stellte seine Frage trotzdem.

„Schade das die Prophezeiung zerbrochen ist", sagte Ron. „Findest du nicht Harry?"

„Ich hätte schon gerne gehört was sie gesagt hätte", sagte Neville. „Ich auch", stimmte Ginny mit ihnen überein.

Die Einzige, die nichts sagte war Hermine, sie merkte, dass Harry etwas bedrückte, traute sich aber nicht ihn zu fragen.

Es war irgendetwas, dass Harry schwer am Herzen lag, denn immer wenn die Prophezeiung erwähnt wurde, verschwand Harry plötzlich oder musste irgendwo hin, er blockte einfach alles ab. Hermine musste wissen was es war.

„Harry, weißt du etwas über die Prophezeiung?", fragte sie.

Harry sah sie an, als wäre sie ein Gespenst, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich zunehmend. Mit diesem Bild, machte Harry den Anderen Angst.

Er wollte niemanden etwas sagen, er hatte einfach nur Angst, dass sie dann nicht mehr seine Freunde wären, aber irgendwann erfahren sie es trotzdem, wenn nicht von ihm, dann von jemand anderen.

Ginny schnitt gerade das Thema Quidditch an, um vom grausamen Thema abzulenken, als Harry sie überraschender weise unterbrach.

„Wollt ihr wirklich wissen, was in der Prophezeiung steht?", fragte Harry.

„Klar", antworteten sie ihm Chor.

„Kann doch nicht so schlimm sein", sagte Ron, dafür fing er sich einen bösen Blick von Harry ein.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Harry. Wut begann in ihm hochzusteigen.

„Bitte, eine Prophezeiung kann doch nicht so schlimm sein."

„Ron", tadelte ihn Hermine. „Wenn sie Voldemort unbedingt haben wollte, dann muss sie etwas Wichtiges enthalten haben."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber sicher wichtig genug", fauchte Hermine.

„Hört auf euch zu streiten", sagte Harry scharf.

„Wir?", fragte Ron.

„Wir streiten doch nicht Harry, wir haben doch nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit", fügte Hermine hinzu und Ron nickte eifrig.

„Bitte, ihr streitet doch wann es nur geht", sagte Neville.

„Seht ihr, nicht nur mir fällt es auf", sagte Harry.

„Stimmt!", warf Ginny ein. „Der ganze Turm kennt eure Streitereien und wenn ihr anfangt euch zu zanken, ziehen sie sich so schnell es geht zurück, um ja nicht in eure Schussbahn zu kommen." Alle lachten außer Hermine und Ron, die beide etwas rot anliefen und nichts mehr darauf sagen konnten oder wollten.

„Tolle Freunde", sagte Ron schließlich. „Mit was habe ich euch den bloß verdient?"

„Nicht wahr? Wir sind toll", sagte Harry und lächelte ihn unverschämt an.

„Halt bloß die Klappe Harry", fauchte er.

Harry hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt. Er hatte seine Freunde in den Ferien immer vermisst und sie streiten zu sehen, erinnerte ihn sehr an Hogwarts und an seine glückliche Zeit.

„Und was glaubt ihr was so wichtiges in dieser Prophezeiung stand, dass es du-weißt-schon-wer haben wollte?", fragte Ron so beiläufig es ging.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe da eine Vermutung", sagte Ginny.

„Und die wäre, Schwesterherz?"

„Nenn mich nicht ‚Schwesterherz', ich hasse diese Bezeichnung."

„Wie du meinst. Also was ist deine Theorie?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich vermute, dass es etwas ist, was nicht viele kennen oder können und er nicht will, dass es jemand anderes bekommt und in der Prophezeiung gesagt wird, wo sie sich befindet."

„Könnte sein, aber glaubt ihr wirklich, dass es so etwas gibt?", fragte Neville.

„Ich glaube schon. Es gibt doch alles Mögliche", erklärte Hermine.

„Sonst noch jemand eine Idee?", fragte Ron und sah dabei Harry an, welcher den Kopf betrübt hängen ließ und auf den Boden blickte. Er war der Einzige, der nichts dazu sagte. Ihre Theorie über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung waren Meilenweit daneben, aber er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen, aber er musste!

Innerlich tobte ein Kampf, sollte er oder sollte er nicht?

„Harry? Schläfst du? Ich rede mit dir!", rief Ron und winkte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Augen herum.

„Nein habe ich nicht. Ich habe nur nachgedacht", antwortete er genervt.

„Worüber?"

„Ist doch egal."

„Sag schon Harry", flehte Ron.

„Nein", schrie Harry.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil Harry nicht will", sagte Hermine und sie war mittlerweile genauso sauer auf Ron wie Harry, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, sie wollte auch wissen, was in Harry vorging.

„Wollt ihr die Wahrheit wissen?", fragte Harry und alle schauten ihn fragend an und nickten abermals. Harry hatte schon einmal angefangen darüber zu sprechen, wurde dann durch die „Theorien" wieder abgelenkt. „Ihr müsst mir aber versprechen es niemanden zu sagen und dass ihr mich dann noch als Freund wollt", fügte er eher bittend hinzu.

„Wie so sollten wir dann nicht mehr deine Freunde sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Das werdet ihr dann schon noch früh genug erfahren."

„Und? Was ist jetzt?", drängte Ron.

„Lass Harry doch Zeit", schnauzte Hermine und alle waren augenblicklich still um Harry zu zuhören.

„Es war so, letztes Jahr, nachdem wir aus dem Ministerium zurück waren, war ich in Dumbledores Büro und dort haben wir geredet.

Über Sirius Tot, ich hatte einen in dem Moment einen solchen Hass auf Dumbledore, dass ich erstens sein Büro ziemlich zerstört hatte und ihn angeschrieen hatte ….."

„Du hast was?", fragten alle entsetzt.

„Das erkläre ich euch doch noch."

„Wird gut sein. Du hast Dumbledore angeschrieen, was ist daran zu verstehen?"

„Danach hat mir Dumbledore viele Sachen erklärt und unter andrem, warum ich immer wieder zu den Dursley zurück muss."

„Und warum?", unterbrach Ginny.

„Lass ihn doch ausreden und unterbrich ihn nicht andauernd", donnerte Ron.

„Klappe – beide", sagte Hermine überdeutlich und betonte jedes Wort.

„Meine Mutter ist ja gestorben um mich zu schützen und Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ich zu den Dursleys muss, da Tante Petunia die einzige, lebende Verwandte von mir ist und in ihr das Blut meiner Mutter weiter fließt.

Ich sagte ihm, dass sie mich nicht wie eine Mutter liebte, aber er gab mit zur Antwort, dass sie, indem sie mich in ihr Haus aufgenommen hatte, den Zauber den er mir auferlegt hatte, besiegelte und wenn ich in ihrem Haus bin, kann mir kein Todesser und kein Voldemort etwas antun." Bei dem Namen Voldemort zuckten einige zusammen.

Harry erwartete, dass sie etwas sagten, aber alle waren still und er fuhr fort: „Er sagte dann auch noch, dass ich nicht halb so wütend auf ihn sei, wie ich eigentlich sein sollte ….."

„Wie jetzt?", warf Neville ein.

„Schhhhhh", sagten alle, es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Wie auch immer, dann sagte er mir, das Voldemort mich auf Grund einer Prophezeiung töten wollte. Die Prophezeiung die er wollte, war die, die zerbrochen ist. Sie wurde über mich und Voldemort gemacht, ein Jahr bevor ich geboren war. Dann fügte er auch noch hinzu, dass die Beschreibung auf zwei Zaubererjungen hätte treffen können und ich sagte dann schon mit Hoffnung, ob ich es dann nicht sei, aber er sagte, dass es keinen Zweifel gebe, dass ich es bin."

„Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr", sagte Ron.

„Wenn du Harry ausreden lassen würdest, würden wir es früher oder später schon noch verstehen, aber wenn er immer unterbrochen wird, wird er nie fertig", sagte Hermine.

„Die Prophezeiung hätte auf Neville oder mich passen können", sagte Harry.

„Ich?", sagte Neville ziemlich überrascht.

„Ja du", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Neville?", fragte Ron unsicher. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

„Aber warum?", fragte Ginny.

„So kann ich das nicht erklären, ich muss euch sagen was in der Prophezeiung stand, dann werdet ihr es, glaube ich, auch verstehen, was ich euch jetzt die ganze Zeit versucht habe zu erklären.

Die Prophezeiung lautet:

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als ich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und er Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …"_

Harry endete und alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„Nevilles und meine Eltern, sind Voldemort drei Mal entkommen und wir beide sind Ende Juli geboren", sagte Harry und beantwortete er ihre Frage.

„Aber warum hat dich Voldemort gewählt und nicht Neville?", fragte Ginny.

„Das hatte ich Dumbledore auch gefragt und er sagte, er hat den gewählt, vor dem er fürchtet, dass er ihm gefährlicher werden könnte."

„Aber er hätte warten sollen, bis einer von euch älter ist", sagte Ron.

„Das hatte ich auch gesagt und er hat geantwortete, das er mich gewählt hat, weil er selbst ein Halbblüter ist und Neville in Reinblüter. Nichts für ungut Neville", sagte Harry.

„Schon in Ordnung", antwortete Neville und tat dies ab.

„Verstanden?", fragte Harry und sie nickten. Anscheinend verstanden sie es wirklich, wobei sich Harry nicht ganz so sicher war.

„Und was ist mit dem letzten Teil?", fragte Ron.

Harry wusste, dass er diese Frage beantworten musste.

„Welcher?", fragte er.

„Wie war das?", fragte Ron und überlegte streng.

„Keine kann überleben, während der Andere überlebt", sagte Hermine.

„Genau, die Stelle meine ich", sagte Ron begeistert.

Harry schaute bestürzt zu Boden, aber er überwand sich und sagte: „Entweder ich bringe Voldemort um oder er mich."

Alle starrte Harry mit offenen Mündern an, nicht glaubend, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

„Ich konnte es nicht sagen, wer sagt schon gerne seinen Freunden: ‚Was sagst du dazu: Entweder ich bringe Voldemort um oder er mich?'", Harry sah sie an.

Keiner konnte Harrys Blick standhalten.

„Ich verstehe dich Harry", sagte Hermine, dass war es. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, sie verstand ihn. Harrys Wut kochte über.

„NICHTS VERSTEHST DU, KEINER VON EUCH", schrie Harry.

„Bitte beruhige dich Harry", sagte Hermine. Vor allem Neville sah ihn entgeistert an, er hatte Harry als einziger noch nie wütend erlebt.

„ZU EUREM LEBEN GEHÖRT NICH, DASS IHR JEMANDEN UMBRINGEN MÜSST ODER STERBEN SOLLT! WIE WÜRDET IHR EUCH FÜHLEN, WENN IHR SO EIN SCHICKSAL HÄTTET. VON MIR ERWARTET JEDER, DASS ICH ALLE VON VOLDEMORT BEFREIE, ABER ICH KANN DAS NICHT!"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermine.

„Schon in Ordnung", Harrys üble Laune klang etwas ab. „…wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich dass", sagte Harry schuldbewusst. „Ich wollte euch nicht anschreien."

„Wir sind genauso daran Schuld wie du", antwortete Ron.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Harry.

„Wir haben dich ja fast dazu provoziert zu schreien, denn wenn wir nicht so neugierig auf den Inhalt der Prophezeiung gewesen wären, hättest du das nicht tun müssen."

„Schon ok", sagte Harry.

„Hey Neville, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny besorgt und Neville nickte schüchtern. „Hin und wieder reagiert sich Harry ab, aber das haben wir auch noch nicht oft mitbekommen. Harry ist nur etwas sauer."

„Ich hätte es sein sollen", sagte Neville eher zu sich selbst.

„Was?", fragte Neville.

„Ich hätte dieses Schicksal von Harry genauso gut bekommen können."

„Hast du aber nicht Neville und irgendwie werde ich damit schon fertig werden", sagte Harry.

Neville schien etwas erleichtert und sein Gesicht hellte sich wieder etwas auf.

„Wenn ich dir helfen kann, dann sage es mir ruhig. Ich versuche dir so gut zu helfen wie ich kann", sagte Neville und diesen Ergeiz kannte niemand an Neville und das überraschte sie nur noch mehr.

„Ich komme darauf zurück", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Natürlich stehen wir dir auch zur Seite Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Du bist schließlich unser Freund", sagte Ron. „Unser bester Freund."

„Genau und Freund halten immer zusammen, sonst sind sie keine richtigen Freunde", sagte Ginny.

Harry kamen fast die Tränen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Er hatte solche Angst davor, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein wollten, aber er hatte sich geirrt, sie hielte zu ihm und er fand es einfach wunderbar jemanden zu kennen, der ihn mochte und sie mochten ihn trotzdem noch, obwohl sie wussten, dass zu seinem Leben, Tot oder Leben gehörte!

Er brach nur mehr ein schlichtes „Danke" hervor, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Mrs. Weasley kam herein.

„Wieso ist hier so eine traurige Stimmung?", fragte sie. „Kommt! Abendessen ist fertig."


	10. Informationen

Kapitel 10: Informationen 

Mit leicht geneigten Köpfen, verließen sie das Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo auch schon der reichlich gedeckte Tisch auf sie wartete. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, begannen schon alle ihre Teller mit den Leckereien zu füllen. Der Teller von Ron war etwas überladen. Bei diesem Anblick, wie Ron das Essen hinunter schlang, konnte sich niemand ein Lächeln verkneifen und die trübe Stimmung von vorhin war verschwunden.

„Ich finde es irgendwie komisch, dass plötzlich alles so anders aussieht", dachte sich Harry. „Hat nicht Sirius gesagt, dass es schwer sein wird …." Bei dem Gedanken an Sirius, richtete Harry seinen Blick starr auf sein Essen und stocherte lustlos darin herum. Um alle noch etwas schlimmer zu machen, viel es einigen auch noch auf. Hermine konnte sich beherrschen und fragte nicht, doch Mrs. Weasley schien besorgt.

„Harry mein Lieber", begann sie. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Harry schaute kurz von seinem Essen auf und antwortete nach kurzer Zeit: „Mit geht es gut." Mrs. Weasley hingegen, schien ihm nicht zu glauben, aber mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihren Mann, unterließ sie das weitere Fragen.

Das Essen war wirklich vorzüglich, es gab keinen besseren Begriff dafür.

Die Jugendlichen verließen die Küche und wollten gerade wieder die Treppe zu ihren Zimmern hinaufgehen, als sich Harry stehen blieb und ihnen sagte, sie können schon ruhig hinauf gehen. Er würde nur noch schnell etwas erledigen müssen. Er ging wieder zurück in die Küche, wo ihn die Erwachsenen musterten, nicht wissend, was Harry noch hier wollte.

„Können wir dir irgendwie helfen, Harry?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Sie wissen doch, dass der Ligusterweg angegriffen wurden", begann Harry vorsichtig, wartete auf die Reaktion. Schließlich, als niemand etwas sagte, fuhr er fort: „Da hat jemand den Todesfluch abgefeuert und jemand hat geschrieen…" Harry pausierte kurz und setzte erneut an: „… wissen Sie, …." Irgendwie konnte Harry den Satz nicht beenden, zu grausam war die Vorstellung, dass schon wieder jemand wegen ihm das Leben verlor.

Die Erwachsenen sahen sich an, nicht wissend, wie sie Harry dies erklären sollten. Der Junge hatte so und so schon genug Probleme, jetzt wollten sie ihn nicht auch noch mit so etwas belasten. Andererseits wussten sie, dass er ein Recht darauf hatte, etwas zu erfahren, es ging ja fast schließlich um ihn – Ja, immer wieder ging es um Harry, manchmal hatte er es satt, dass sich alles um ihn drehte. Was hatte er eigentlich getan, als Voldemort sich entschloss, seine Eltern umzubringen? Weshalb starb Cedric und nicht er? Warum musste Sirius sterben? Immer wieder, starben Menschen seinetwegen, immer diejenigen, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Für Harry war es sichtlich schwer alles zu verstehen, aber er hatte schon so viel in seinem Leben mitgemacht, wie noch nie jemand vor ihm. Er musste die Wahrheit wissen, wenn er vielleicht eines Tages gegen Voldemort antreten müsste, was sicher eintreten würde, aber nicht zu bald, dann sollte er zumindest soviel über seinen Gegner wissen, dass ihn nichts mehr schocken kann. Konnte es Harry noch schlimmer treffen?

„Nun also ….", begann Mr. Weasley. „… setzt dich zuerst zu uns an den Tisch." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. „… wie wahr Harry, es wurde ein „Avada Kedavra" abgefeuert. Und ja, es wurde auf einen von uns geschossen -" Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, nein, dass konnte nicht sein. „Aber -" Ein Aber hatte meist nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. „- es hat keinen von uns getroffen." Harry wirkte in dem Moment etwas Entspannter, jedoch sollte er jetzt die Grausamkeit erfahren, die Todesser in sich tragen. „Wir wichen geschickt aus, aber Tonks hat sich gerade mit Avery duelliert, wir konnten sie nicht früh genug warnen, aber durch einen glücklichen Zufall traf der Todesfluch niemanden von uns, sondern Avery. Die Todesser waren nicht einmal schockiert darüber, dass sie gerade einen ihrer eigenen Leute ermordet hatten. Ihnen war alles Gleichgültig, sie zeigten nicht ein Zeichen von Reue. Glaub mir Harry, dass ist erst der Anfang vom Ende und es wird sicher noch schlimmer."

„Jetzt reicht es aber Arthur, du machst dem Jungen doch Angst. Er muss ja schon so viel mitmachen und da musst du ihm nicht auch noch solche Gruselgeschichten erzählen. Er hat so und so kein leichtes Schicksal", unterbrach Molly ihren Mann.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber du hast gesehen zu was solche Verheimlichungen führen können", verteidigte sich Arthur.

„Er hat wirklich Recht. Potter hat gute Nerven, solche hat nicht wirklich jeder und glaubt mir, der Junge verträgt mehr als er uns weismachen will", warf Moody ein.

„Ja schon, aber Harry ist doch noch so jung", begann Molly.

„Wir wissen das er jung ist, aber es nützt ihm nicht viel, wenn er von nichts weiß und dann auch noch alle darüber reden und wenn es eines Tages wirklich so weit kommen sollte, dass Potter sich mit Du-weißt-schon-wem duellieren muss, sollte er zumindest wissen, was ER sogar mit seinen eigenen Leuten macht. Er ist zu allem fähig und das weißt du", sprach Moody und bewegte sein Auge hin und her.

„In Ordnung, aber …", setzte Molly an.

„Kein aber Molly, wir erzählen Harry jetzt alles, was er darüber wissen muss", sagte Arthur. Molly gab sich geschlagen, drehte sich zur Spüle und machte mit dem Abwasch weiter. Die restlichen Erwachsenen saßen am Tisch, schauten Harry an und Arthur begann weiter zu erzählen: „Wir waren gerade dabei, dass die Todesser, nicht einmal Reue gezeigt haben. Glaub mir, wie ich bereits gesagt habe, schrecken die Todesser und Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht einmal dafür zurück, ihre eigenen Leute umzubringen, nur um das zu bekommen, was sie wollen." Harry nickte verstehend.

„Es ist für uns nicht leicht einen Todesser zu erkennen, auch wenn wir wissen, wer aller einer sein könnte. Wir haben natürlich die im Auge, welche bereits angeklagt wurden, damals als dieser Schrecken überhaupt anfing, Todesser zu sein. Viele konnten sich herausreden, aber das weißt du bereits", sagte Bill. „Dennoch hat Du-weißt-schon-wer eine größere Armee und mehr Macht als je zuvor. Wir haben erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass sich nun nicht nur die Dementoren unter ihm sind, sondern auch Riesen, Vampire und andere Wesen, welche man im Ministerium als extrem gefährlich bezeichnet. Viele dieser Tiere wurden den Hexen und Zauberern sogar verschwiegen, sie wissen nicht einmal, dass sie existieren und glaub mir, wenn sie angreifen sollten, wissen sie nicht einmal, mit welchem Zauber sie sich helfen können. Sogar Drachen benutzt ER und Drachen, sind zu diesen anderen Kreaturen harmlos."

„Bill hat Recht, es ist nicht wirklich hilfreich, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer sich Kreaturen anschafft, die niemand kennt. Ihm hilft es, aber für uns wird es immer schwerer die Todesser von Angriffen auf Muggel abzuhalten. Wir können auch apparieren, aber dennoch sind wir zu langsam", schimpfte Moody. „Wenn ich einen von denen in die Finger bekomme, werden sie sich wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein."

„Wirklich Moody, du hast dir nicht wirklich Freunde gemacht, indem du die Todesser nach Askaban gebracht hast. Die meisten sinnen immer noch nach Rache, weil sie wegen dir dort hin mussten und glaub mir, die würden dir ohne Vorwarnung die Haut abziehen."

Harry sah etwas schockiert drein, überlegte sich, ob die Todesser dies wirklich tun würden oder nicht.

„So schlimm sind sie nun auch wieder nicht", sagte Arthur, der bei Harrys Gesicht leicht schmunzelte. „So schlimm nicht, aber trotzdem unberechenbar und gefährlich."

„Wenn fast niemand weiß, welche Tiere Voldemort (zusammen zucken der Anwesenden), woher wissen Sie dann von ihnen?", fragte Harry, der nun endlich seinen Mut zusammen gefasst hatte.

„Wie du weißt, haben wir einen Spion in seinen Reihen, Professor Snape und er hat uns erzählt, dass er solche Wesen besitzt, auch das ER davon gebrauch machen wird", antwortete Charlie.

„Aber du brauchst nicht glauben, dass Professor Snape uns etwas vormacht. Er gehört ebenso zu unserer Seite wie alle Anwesenden hier", sagte Mr. Weasley.

Harry war dankbar über die Erläuterung von diesem Geschehen. Er hatte selbst ja kaum geglaubt, dass sie ihm Antworten geben würden und dann noch solch ausführliche.

„Harry, jetzt wird es aber Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst, es ist schon ziemlich spät", sagte Mrs. Weasley. Harry stand auf, bedankte sich noch einmal und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht.

_In Harrys Zimmer_

„Harry, wir dachte schon das du gar nicht mehr kommst", sagte Ron, als sein Freund das Zimmer betrat.

„Ich habe noch mit deinen Eltern und den Anderen über etwas geredet", antwortete Harry.

„Über was?", fragte Ron nach und wollte sich so gleich auf die Zunge beißen, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Keine Bange, ich bringe dich nicht um", sagte Harry und alle brachen in Gelächter aus, dass erste, seit dem Ereignis in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ron fühlte sich überrumpelt und spielte den Beleidigten, aber lange konnte er nicht ernst bleiben und stimmte mit ihnen ein.

„Sie haben mir über den Vorfall in der Winkelgasse erzählt", begann Harry seine Erzählung, als er geendet hatte, ließ Ron ein „Boah, krass!" verlauten.

„Das ist ja schrecklich, das können die doch nicht tun", sagte Ginny aufgebracht. „Ich meine, es ist ja schrecklich und es ist ihnen völlig egal, ob sie gerade jemanden von ihnen umgebracht haben, dass ist ja furchtbar."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe und alle schnellten herum, sie hatten vermutet, dass es Mrs. Weasley war, aber es waren nur die Zwillinge, die sich zu ihnen gesellten.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr habt", begann Fred. „Mum kommt doch erst gegen elf und schaut ob wir schon in unseren Betten sind, wir haben noch massenhaft Zeit."

„Und wie spät ist es mein Lieber?", fragte eine allzu gut bekannte, weibliche Stimme, die unüberhörbar Mrs. Weasley gehörte.

„Mit Sicherheit noch nicht elf", sagte Fred, doch in dem Moment stieß ihn George in die Rippen und zeigte auf die Uhr. „Oh!", murmelte Fred.

„Ja ‚Oh!'", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Wenn ich noch einen von euch in einem anderen Zimmer sehen sollte, dann setzt es etwas."

Schnell gingen alle in ihre Zimmer und Neville, Harry und Ron, machten sich auch Bettfertig.

„War wieder ein grandioser Tag", sagte Ron sarkastisch. „Nacht Leute!"

„Nacht!", sagten Harry und Neville einstimmig.

_Am nächsten Morgen_

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Alle drei schreckten hoch, sahen sich schlaftrunken um und rannten aus dem Zimmer, in die Richtung, woher der Schrei kam. Als sie zur Türe kamen, waren auch schon Mr. und Mrs. Weasley da.

„Was ist denn passiert Mum?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete diese wahrheitsgetreu.

„Seht euch das an", sagte Hermine aufgebracht und fuchtelte mit dem Tagespropheten vor ihrer Nase umher.

„Wenn du die Zeitung nicht ruhig haltest, dann können wir gar nichts sehen", sagte Harry. Hermine gab ihm den Tagespropheten und jetzt wusste er, warum sie so geschrieen hatte. Es war wieder einmal ein Bericht über Todesser. Auf der Titelseite prangte ein riesiges Bild einer zertrümmerten Straßen, was zumindest noch von dieser übrig war.

_Todesser so aktiv wie noch nie!_

_Heute in tiefster Nacht wurde in Wales etwas Merkwürdiges gemeldet. Einige der dortigen Zauberer hatten das Zaubereiministerium informiert und diese kamen um nach zu sehen, was dort los zu sein scheint._

_Aber die Zauberer des Zaubereiministeriums kamen zu spät. Als sie die Unglücksstelle erreichten, fanden sie nur mehr ein einziges schwarzes Loch vor._

_Wo vorher die wunderschöne Stadt lag, ragte ein riesiger, grüner Totenkopf empor. So etwas Großes hatte man früher oder zuvor noch nie gesehen. Muggel der benachbarten Stadt, die durch diesen Lärm gestört wurden, fuhren mit ihren Fahrwerken hin, um zu sehen was geschehen war._

_Als die Ministeriumszauberer die Muggel befragten, antwortete einer von ihnen: „Überall wurde geschrieen und Leute wurden in diesen Krater gezogen. Es war schrecklich und andere haben furchtbar gelacht, es war so ein kaltes, Angst einjagendes Lachen."_

_Viele Muggel sagten dasselbe, aber später wurde ihnen das Gedächtnis gelöscht, dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern können._

_Die Todesser sind aktiver den je! Noch nie gab es so viele Angriffe auf Städte der Muggel. In letzter Zeit war dies kein Einzelfall, denn in anderen Gegenden, hatten zufällig Zauberer gewohnt und diese konnten die Todesser teilweise in Bedrängnis bringen, aber einige verloren durch diesen Mut ihr Leben._

_Das dunkle Mal wurde schon oft gesichtet, aber ein so großes wurde bisher noch nie gesehen, auch in der früheren Zeit nicht._

_Viele ältere Menschen sagten uns, dass sie sich genau an die frühere Schreckensherrschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wem erinnern und sagten, dass es schlimmer sei als jemals zuvor. Sie ließen auch verlauten, dass sie dem Ministerium die Schuld an allem geben und dass der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge es hätte verhindern können, indem er auf Albus Dumbledore gehört hatte._

„_Der Minister hätte es nicht verhindern können, es wäre früher oder später trotzdem zu solchen Massakern gekommen. Egal ob er nun Albus Dumbledore geglaubt hätte oder nicht", ließ ein Mitarbeiter des Ministerium verlauten._

_Viele kündigten ihre Stellen, weil sie Cornelius Fudge für ungeeignet für diesen Job halten. Viele aus der Zauberereigesellschaft verlangen den Rücktritt von dem Minister und auf die Frage, wen sie stattdessen wollen, sagte sie „Albus Dumbledore", aber besagter lehnte ab, da er, wie er sagte, sich nie von Hogwarts trennen würde._

_Lassen Sie uns hoffen, dass wir die Todesser wieder nach Askaban bringen können und unseren Kindern eine schönere und friedlichere Zukunft aufbauen._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

„Das ist ja wirklich schrecklich", sagte Harry, als er den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Aber stimmt er auch?" Verwirrte Gesichter blickten ihn an. „Ich meine, da ihn Rita Kimmkorn geschrieben hat."

„Aso, ich dachte schon …", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube Rita hat sich zu etwas Besserem entwickelt und schreibt nur mehr Sachen die Wahr sich, ich vermute, dass jeder diese Artikel in Zukunft glauben kann."

In diesem Moment schwebte eine Eule herein, die einen Tagespropheten trug. „Ich habe doch schon einen", sagte Hermine und nahm der Eule, die Zeitung ab, jedoch war es nicht normal, dass ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe den Tagespropheten zweimal bekamen.

„Den habe ich doch noch nicht", antwortete Hermine und überflog das Titelblatt. „Es ist eine Spezialausgabe, es werden die ganzen bisherigen und vergangen Angriffe auf Muggel aufgelistet" Hermine schmunzelte. „Und die Geschichten über Harry werden auch wieder aufgegriffen. Was ich bis jetzt sehen konnte, reichen die Geschichten bis zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, als Harry Voldemort schwächte."

„Komisch was", sagte Ron. „War er nicht noch der angeberische, arrogante, lügnerische …"

„Ronald, es reicht."

„Ja, Mutter."

Wie immer, wenn es dem Tagespropheten passte, brachte er etwas über Harrys Leben, nur um wieder gut dazustehen, sich wieder ins besser Licht zu rücken.

Aber an diesem Tag, stand noch etwas Schlimmeres bevor, nämlich die Verlesung vom Testament von Sirius. Als man Harry dies sagte, verschlimmerte sich seine Laune wieder um einiges. Er wollte es immer noch nicht wahr haben, dass Sirius tot war, es war einfach ein grauenhaftes Gefühl, welches ihm fast das Herz zerriss.


	11. Sirius' Vermächtnis

Kapitel 11: Sirius Vermächtnis 

Gegen Mittag, trafen Professor Dumbledore und andere Ordensmitglieder ein, sie wollte bei der Testament-Eröffnung anwesend sein. Professor Dumbledore war derjenige, der dieses den anderen mitteilen musste. Er nahm einen Umschlag, öffnete ihn mit einem tippen seines Zauberstabes und legte noch einige Gegenstände auf den Tisch, darunter auch noch ein größerer Stoß Briefe.

„Ich möchte mich für euer zahlreiches Kommen bedanken", begann Dumbledore. „Es ist sicher schwer, einen Menschen zu verlieren, den man mochte. Sirius Black, war nicht wie seine Familie, er war das komplette Gegenteil. Niemand hätte je für möglich gehalten, dass sich ein Black, gegen seine Familie und gegen die dunkle Seite stellt. Sirius ist wohl in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Ausnahme. Er war immer schon jemand, der sich gerne in Probleme stürzte oder suchte, aber er hielt die Bezeichnung, ‚Ich finde und mache die Probleme nicht, die kommen einfach so auf mich zu'. So war der Wortlaut, als er mir über seine Gefangenschaft in Askaban berichtete. Sirius ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, viele hätten bereits den Lebenswillen aufgegeben, aber Sirius Black, wäre nicht Sirius Black, wenn er nicht bis zum bitteren Ende gekämpft hätte." Wieder blickte Dumbledore durch die Runde, einige hatten ihre Köpfe geneigt, andere sahen Dumbledore wiederum an und folgten gespannt seiner Rede. Aber in Trauer waren alle, es war kaum zu glauben, dass Sirius Black, nicht mehr unter ihnen war.

„Es kommt eine harte, schwere Zeit auf uns zu. Viele werden sagen, wieder, es stimmt, aber wenn man keine Freunde hat, zu denen man aufsehen kann, mit denen man reden kann, die einem helfen, hat man keine Chance, aus dem dunkeln Kreislauf wieder hinauszufinden. Es ist in solchen Zeiten viel schwerer Freunde zu finden, denn man weiß nie, wem man vertrauen kann und wem nicht. Sirius, war jemand, dem man vertrauen konnte, er versuchte auch für alle ein Freund zu sein. Viele von euch schämten sich damals, als sie die Wahrheit erfuhren, wer der Grund war, warum Harrys Eltern starben. Ihr konntet Sirius nicht in die Augen blicken, da ihr ihn im Stich gelassen habt und ihn einfach so an Askaban ausgeliefert habt, ihn verfolgt habt und ihn wieder dorthin zurück bringen wolltet. Sirius nahm euch das nie übel, er hat euch verziehen, aber ihr euch selber nicht. Wenn man sich selber nicht trauen kann, dann kann man niemand trauen.

Ich kenne Sirius aus seiner Schulzeit, viele von euch sicher auch." Einige verzogen das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an damals, aber ich möchte nicht abschweifen, sondern wieder auf den Punkt zurückkommen.

Sirius war ein guter Freund, für dich Harry, war er ein guter Pate, Freund, Bruder und Vater, den du nie hattest. Für die ist es sicher am schwersten damit umzugehen, aber glaub mir Harry, wenn Sirius gewusst hätte oder weiß, dass du dir solche Vorwürfe machst, wäre er nicht glücklich gewesen. Sirius wollte nur, dass es dir gut geht Harry und das hat er immer allen klar gemacht, nicht zu letzt, bei dem Ereignis vor ein paar Wochen." Dumbeldore schwieg und schaute Harry an, welche wiederum ihn anblickte. Die restlichen Augenpaare huschten zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Wenn man Harry genau in die Augen sah, konnte man kleine, stumme Tränen erkennen, welche seine Trauer wieder spiegelten. Es war einfach ein Fluch, für Harry und für alle in seiner Umgebung, aber mit diesen Worten, wollte Dumbledore ihm doch nur sagen: ‚Egal was du tust, deine Freund werden zu dir halten, so wie andere, die dir vertrauen, also stoße sie nicht ab, sondern versuch mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Es hilft manchmal über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen, also worauf wartest du noch? Jeder ist bereit dir zu helfen, wenn du sie nur lässt.'

Harry nickte Dumbledore zu und dieser sah nun auf den zuerst geöffneten Brief und begann zu lesen:

„_Ich Sirius Black, vermache den Großteil meines Besitzes an Harry James Potter._

_Die Verteilung des Erbes soll folgender Maßen erfolgen:_

_An Harry James Potter vermache ich mein Verließ und das Black-Anwesen am Grimmauldplatz._

_An Remus John Lupin, vererbe ich die Bibliothek der Familie Black, wenn er möchte, kann er einige Bücher verbrennen oder verschenken._

_Ich vererbe auch an alle anderen Mitglieder des Ordens eine Kleinigkeit. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand leer ausgeht, deshalb soll sich jeder das nehmen, was ihm am besten gefällt."_

Die Anwesenden blickten auf den Tisch, nicht wissend, was sie über Sirius Testament sagen sollten. Irgendwie waren sie gerührt, dass jeder etwas haben durfte, aber sie waren auch etwas beschämt, über sich selbst, dass sie ihm so eine Tat jemals zugetraut hätten, aber es war Sirius letzter Wille und wenn er hier gewesen wäre, würde er ihnen mit Sicherheit verklickern, dass sie sich nicht so anstellen sollten und einfach machen sollten.

„Weiteres hat Sirius noch Briefe für alle dagelassen, in denen er erklärt, wieso er wem etwas vererbt hat. Er hat nicht alle in seinem Originalen Testament erwähnt, sondern noch einzelne für jeden geschrieben, welche die Bindung zu der Person darstellen sollte", sagte Dumbledore und griff nun nach dem Stapel Briefe und reichte sie reihum. Als alle ihre Briefe in den Händen hielten, starrten sie kurz auf den Umschlag, Dumbledore setzte sich und entfaltete seinen Brief, alle taten es ihm gleich. Harry überlegte ob er ihn nun öffnen sollte oder nicht.

Wieso hatte ihm Sirius nur das alles vermacht? Hätte sich Sirius nicht denken können, dass Harry das alles nicht wollte? Wieso musste es so schwer sein, einen Brief zu öffnen und ihn zu lesen?

Vorsichtig und zaghaft, öffnete Harry das Sigel und entfaltete den Brief und begann still für sich zu lesen:

„_Hi Harry,_

_Ich weiß, dass du mein Erbe nicht annehmen willst, falls es so weit ist, aber ich bitte dich, nimm es, du willst mir doch nicht meinen letzten Willen verweigern oder?_

_Du weißt ja, dass dein Vater und ich die besten Freunde waren und du für mich auch, aber versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst und keinen Blödsinn machst._

_Ich kenne den Inhalt der Prophezeiung nicht im Geringsten, Albus hat keinem vom Orden davon erzählt. Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie nicht allzu schlimm war, aber egal was es war, du wirst das schon schaffen, mit den Freunden die du hast. Sie werden dir immer bei Seite stehen und hey, wer will den nicht solche Freunde haben? Ich hatte solche Freunde und die waren das Beste was mir passieren konnte, aber das habe ich dir ja schon alles gesagt._

_Du weißt sicher noch, als ich damals aus Askaban ausgebrochen bin und als ich mir das Quidditchspiel anschaute, bemerkte ich, wie sehr du deinem Vater ähnelst. Wegen mir bist du fast vom Besen gefallen, war wirklich keine Absicht, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich wusste, dass du nicht er warst, aber ich behandelte dich fast wie ihn, aber mehr wie einen neu gewonnenen Freund. Als ich dich Quidditch spielen sah, merkte ich wie sehr es dich freute. Ich muss dir sagen, dass du James ganz schön Konkurrenz gemacht hättest._

_Ich hoffe, dass du noch ein schönes und sorgenfreies Leben haben wirst. Ich wünsche dir noch viele Glück Harry James Potter._

_Pass bitte gut auf dich auf!_

_Dein Pate Sirius Black"_

Harry sah weiterhin auf den Brief, lächelte etwas und dachte bei sich: „Natürlich weiß niemand von der Prophezeiung, aber warum erwähnen dann alle, dass ich, wenn ich schon eines Tages gegen Voldemort antreten muss, über alles bescheid wissen sollte? Vielleicht willst du mich nur aufbauen, es sollte ja nett gemeint gewesen sein, aber du kannst mir nichts vormachen, du weißt mit Sicherheit, den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung, genauso wie andere Ordensmitglieder."

Es herrschte wirklich vollkommenes Schweigen, niemand wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Langsam erhob sich Dumbledore wieder und sagte: „Da wir nun alle wissen, was und wieso Sirius uns etwas vermacht hat, möchte ich euch noch eines sagen. Es ist nicht so schwer sich bei einen Feind einen Fehler zu erlauben, tut man dies aber bei einem Freund, kann man viel mehr Schaden anrichten, als sonst wo."

Mit diesem Satz, beendete Dumbledore die Vorlesung des Testaments und alle gingen so gut es ging, ihrem Alltag nach, immer noch in Gedanken, an „Sirius Vermächtnis".


End file.
